A Harrowing Report
by mangotango101
Summary: When Tonks gets assigned to write a report about tame werewolves, she didnn't plan for it to be anything more than a boring task. when she meets the werewolf about whom she's writing, everything changes. including her view about werewolves. tonks/lupin
1. Paperwork Paperwork

**Yet another fan fic about Tonks and Lupin. But you know, such an ideal couple should get a lot of attention. firstly: i'd like to make a shout out to ****loverofthequill****. without whom, this story would mot be in existence. she came up with the starting idea for this chapter and story. (if you're looking for another great Tonks/Lupin story check hers out! "scared to love" it's amazing.) ok, so i'm going to take this slowly, and the approach is somewhat different from what i've seen. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i'm not JKR. if i were JKR i would have spoken at harvard commencement 08 (went to that btw), living in Edinburgh, millionaire, and well, not me. On with!**

_Clunk clunk clunk._ "Nymphadora," Moody began

"_Don't_ call me Nymphadora. It's Tonks." She said agitatedly, spinning in her chair to look at her superior. _You'd think that after knowing me for as long as he does that he's know not to call me Nymphadora. Some people just don't learn. _She thought.

"Yes, fine, _Tonks_ I have a report you need to fill." Tonks sighed. Being an Auror was usually enjoyable, but lately she'd been given a few too many reports, and a stack too many of paperwork.

"Another one?" she asked slouching.

"Stop talking back Missy. Yes another one. But I think that you'll find this one marginally more interesting than the others."

"Joy, marginally better." She said under her breath, thick with sarcasm.

"Are you done?" Moody glared at her.

"Yes, sir," she responded cheekily.

"Fine, then may I finish?" he didn't wait for her to respond. "I need you to write a report about a werewolf." Tonks involuntarily shuttered; werewolves were not her favorite of the magical creatures. Mad-Eye saw it and said, "No Nymphadora. This is a different kind of werewolf report. Ms. Umbridge" - he said the name with loathing - "got word that there is such thing as a 'good' werewolf. I've heard of this too, but I want you to research it. Find one, and write, well, I guess what you would call a biography of him. Once you find one of these, er, friendly werewolves, let me know, and I'll get you in touch with him." Tonks didn't fail to notice the lack of adding the feminine to his instructions.

"Mad-Eye, why do you keep saying _him_? What about _her_?" she narrowed her eyes. "Do you already know of one?"

"What? Oh, well look at the time. I must be off. Remember Nymphadora, Con--"

"Stant vigilance. I _know_ Alaster." Moody growled at the use of his first name. "And how many times must I tell you? It's Tonks. T-O-N-K-S. Not, the dreadful name, Nymphadora. So are you going to answer my question or not?" Moody just looked at her and clunked out of her cubical.

"I guess that a not." She muttered to herself as she returned to the pile of papers awaiting her.

***

"EM! I'm home!!!" Tonks yelled to her roommate.

"Tonks, do you really think that your entrance went unnoticed after you tripped on the sidewalk, then fell up the stairs, got caught in the railing, dropped your keys, and then pushed the door so hard that you fell through it?" Tonks looked at her in amazement. She had been hoping Emily wouldn't say anything about her particularly clumsy entrance. "I'm more observant than you give me credit for Tonks."

"Uh huh. Well, I had a terrible day at work. I had yet another stack of paperwork, and Moody decided to give me another report! That must be the third this month!"

"Gee, sorry, dude. So what's the report about?"

"Werewolves. But the good kind. I didn't even know there _was _a good kind of werewolf. I thought they were all like Fenrir Greyback." Emily snorted.

"Let's hope not, 'kay kid?"

"Yeah, whatever. So have you heard of one?" Tonks looked to her roommate in hope.

"Hmm. Let me think for a minute." They stood in silence. Emily snapped her fingers in a 'eureka moment', startling Tonks so bad that the latter knocked over a bowl.

"Got it. Ok, so my friend Maeve knows this girl, Sarah, whose aunt is next door neighbors with Bathilda Bagshot? She heard from Bathilda, well, no, we all know them. The Potters. So anyway, this is where Bathilda comes in. James' three best friends in school were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Wait, don't you know him? Sirius is your cousin right?"

"Em, if you haven't forgotten, he's in Azkaban." Tonks said wearily.

"Oh right, I _did _forget. Anyway, apparently, Remus Lupin is a werewolf. He went to Hogwarts, and takes Wolfsbane Potion every month. Is that what Moody meant when he said a 'good werewolf'? Also, Lupin has worked at Hogwarts and is close friends with Dumbledore."

"Em, you are terrific. I love you. Awesome, now I can tell Moody tomorrow. He'll be so proud! This is the fastest I've ever done something without breaking something!" Tonks said, beaming. Emily decided against bursting her bubble by saying that she couldn't have broken anything in this case. _But knowing Tonks, she'd find a way. Oh, and she _did_ break that bowl_. Emily thought to herself. She heard a crash and a slam and realized that Tonks had just gone to go get ready for some food.

Tonks burst into the kitchen.

"Hey Em. What's for din din?"

"Din din? Really Tonks? What are you, 5?" She said raising her eyebrows.

"Old habits die hard." Tonks said simply. "So, what is it?"

"Um, not sure. Pizza sound good?"

"Only if it has pineapple and eggplant!"

"You are so weird."

The pizza came and Tonks her slices thoroughly, but Emily transfigured the pineapples to olives.

"Alrighty Emms. I have an early morning tomorrow. I got to get to bed." Tonks said after they had finished dinner and chatted for hours.

"Ugh, more Ministry work?"

"What else? I have to tell mad-Eye that I found someone to write about!"

"God forbid Tonks should get any work done on time!" Emily cried sarcastically. Tonks stuck her tongue out at her and went upstairs to catch a few hours of sleep before she had to start the whole boring routine of paper work, paper work and more paper work. Tonks fell into a deep sleep, but little did she know that the next few days would break the monotony nicely.

**so, what do you think? she's going to meet remus tomorrow, and so enter our other, erm...hero? lover? awesome amazing totally cool person/werewolf? whatever. REVIEW PLEASE!!!! it makes me happy!!!!!!!!!!! :D**


	2. Letters and Plans

**here's the next chapter! wow, there's a record for me...2 chaps in 2 days...anyway...onward. so, apparently i lied in the last A/N, cause tonks doens't meet lupin in this chapter, but i promise in the next one. (hopefully up tomorrow!) so i know mad-eye isn't really in character, but i tried.**

**a reviewer mentioned to me that i wasn't exactly in canon. (after harry's 3d year, before 5th, moody was at school, not in ministry) i decided for this story, we're gonna just pretend like it all works happily (cuz if not, i'd have to re-write the whole thing), anywho, enough talking.**

**disclaimer: characters and anything familiar is hers. i take no credit.**

"Mad-Eye!!" Tonks cried as she stumbled into his office, her hair disheveled from tripping multiple times.

"What the bloody hell?" Moodyy said, startled. Tonks laughed at him.

"See who doesn't have constant vigilance now. I'm surprised you didn't hear me thundering down the hall." Tonks said mockingly. Moody growled at her.

"Nymphadora Tonks, quit being sassy and tell me why in the name of Merlin you came flying into my office this early. You're _never_ here at what, when you're _supposed_ to be here." Tonks look reproachful.

"Yeah, I know, but I wanted to let you know that I have a name for you," she said proud of herself. Her mentor did a double take.

"Help, call a healer, Nymphadora is sick. She completed something on time." Moody said sarcastically. "So, the name?"

"Remus John Lupin. Listen to how I heard about him so quickly, it's pretty crazy. So, my roommate's friend, Maeve, knows this girl, Sarah, whose aunt is next door neighbors with Bath--"

"Nymphadora, I do_ not_ need to know _how _you found him, I just wanted to know _if _you found him." Moody growled.

"Gee, you don't have to be so harsh, I was just explaining."

"Well, maybe if you spent less time explaining and more time paying attention, you could walk for three minutes without falling down." Tonks looked hurt. "Now, I'm going to owl him and set up a time when you two will meet, alright?"

"No, it's not alright. You know my fear Mad-Eye, so do I _have_ to _see_ him? Can't I call him or owl him or something?"

"What, scared are you girl? If you have constant vigilance, you should be fine. Now get to work. I left more work for you to do. I want it in my hands by 4 o'clock, got it?" Moody glared menacingly.

Tonks sighed and went back to her cubicle.

She was half way through the mountainous pile when someone knocked on her cubicle. She turned to see her colleague, Auror Thompson, standing in the opening. "Yes Sam? This better be good. Do you _see_ the pile Moody left me?"

"Um, yeah, this is important. And speaking of Moody, the only reason I'm here is because of this." He dropped a scroll on her desk.

"Kay thanks Sam, but I have to finish this by 4. See you 'round." And with that, Tonks spun in her chair to read the letter.

_Nymphadora,_

_I assumed that you wouldn't interrupt me if I wrote a letter instead of trying to talk to you. But now for business matters. I have contacted Mr. Lupin and he told me that he'd meet with you tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch at 12:30. I expect you to be there and on your best behavior, got it? Good. _

_Moody_

_PS: 4 o'clock. Don't forget._

Tonks groaned and put her head to her hands. How was she supposed to hide her fears when she was sitting at the same table as a werewolf? _Maybe I can invite Em for moral support. Oh wait, no, I can't do that. This is for work. Ugh. And why did he add the PS? Did he think that I'm forgetful?_ Tonks plowed on with the tedious paperwork and forms, all the while thinking of ways that she could maybe get over her fears.

***

"Moony, get over here, there's a letter for you from Moody." _Man, that's a tongue twister. Moony Moody Moony Moody_ Sirius thought as he sat at the kitchen table with a scroll in one hand and a firewhiskey in the other.

"Where is it Padfoot?" Remus said wearily. "Give it to me, please." Lupin took the letter and read aloud:

_Mr. Lupin,_

_As you know, I'm having one of my Aurors do a report about "good werewolves". I think it will be good for her—she's frightened of them, you see. So I suggested this, thinking that there are only so many of them out there, and she's bound to pick you. A perfect segue into having her join the Order. I need you to meet with her ASAP, preferably at the Leaky Cauldron. Before you object, I'm funding the lunch, so don't worry. Be there tomorrow at half-past noon. Talk to Sirius about her, she his cousin. Nymphadora Tonks. A good way to make her mad is to call her Nymphadora. It's Tonks (as she tells me ever bloody day). Regardless, I will send the coins when you respond. Please do so in a timely manner._

_Yours,_

_Moody_

"Tonks? She's, like, the only one in my family who's not Death Eater type. She's pretty cool. I think you'll have fun." Sirius said when Lupin finished reading.

Lupin groaned. _Another person to be scared of me while I'm trying to talk to her? Great. _"Padfoot, can I have some of that, a quill and some parchment?" He asked.

"Gee, you're high maintenance tonight. Here's the firewhiskey." Sirius answered summoning what Lupin requested. "Aww, loosen up Moony, I'm sure that it will be fine."

"Sirius, she's _scared_ of me. What am I supposed to do?" He said sadly as he composed a reply to Moody saying that it would be his pleasure, he'll be at the Leaky Cauldron at 12:30, and thanks for paying for it.

"What you do about every other person in this world who's not in the Order. Show them what a good guy you are. And, on the bright side, this is a work thing, so she has to stay to hear your story. You worry too much Moony. Everything will be fine, I promise. I _know_ my cousin. She's very open to new concepts, so she should take you nicely. And also, I think that you'll like her." Sirius waggled his eyebrows.

"Padfoot. You're not trying to set me up with a girl I don't even know yet…again, are you? And she's _afraid_ of me. Don't hold your breath for anything."

"Uh huh. We'll see."

They sat sipping their firewhiskeys, Lupin thinking of a way to ease this woman's fears, and Sirius, plotting to find a way for his best friend and his cousin to get together.

**so, do you like? i made them all kinda cheeky and sarcastic (it's so fun to write). thanks for reading, REVIEW PLEASE and if you're nice, i'll have another one up tomorrow. with first lupin/tonks interaction...this should be fun...so, until soon, ~mangotango101**


	3. Remus's Story

**YAY another chapter. this one was really fun to write, and it's really really long, so be happy. this is remus' story, but i depth (kind of.) i hope you enjoy it! oh, and i thought that since tonks' hair has to do with her emotions, i chose navy blue, because it's kind of vulnerable and scared (in my opinion). anyway. onward!**

**disclaimer: not jkr, you should know that by now.**

Remus sat at a secluded table in the corner of the Leaky Cauldron, tapping his foot impatiently. _She's 15 minutes late. I wonder where she is. I hope that nothing happened to her._ He thought. Suddenly the door burst open, and a short witch with navy blue, wavy, hair flew in, quite literally. She had a wild look in her eyes as she walked up to Tom, the barman.

"Wotcher Tom. Is a Remus Lupin here?"

"Yes, ma'am. Right over there in the corner."

"Thanks Tom" she said as she turned, nearly falling and walked to where Lupin was sitting. _Oh my god, oh my god. This is it. I'm going to have my first conversation with a werewolf. I hope nothing goes wrong. I hope he thinks that I'm not awful for not liking them. Here goes nothing. _Tonks thought anxiously.

"Wotcher Mr. Lupin, my name's Tonks. Just Tonks." Tonks said, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Hello there Tonks. Your cousin told me about you, and how I should call you," he paused dramatically. "Nymphadora." After Tonks' hair went back to navy blue, she realized that he was making fun of her. He was teasing her! Who knew that a werewolf could be _funny_?

"Ok, I guess we should get started." She said, sitting down.

"Er, before we start, I just want to tell you something. Moody told me about you phobia. Don't worry, I won't harm you, I promise. I just want you to know that I'm careful, and the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"How do I know I can trust you?" She whispered looking at the table.

"Look into my eyes, and I will tell you again. I want you to see the honesty that shows, alright?"

Slowly she lifted her violet eyes, to look straight into his chocolate brown ones, and becoming ensnared. _Wow, he has very nice eyes. They're like melting chocolate_ she thought to herself, feeling a smidgen better already.

"Nymphadora Tonks, I promise that I will not harm you in any way. Today you are here to hear my story, and that is what I will tell you. I will do nothing more. No luring you back to my flat, no talking to you as if you were food. I just want you to trust me, ok?"

She looked at him for a long time. His eyes burned with sincerity.

Very slowly she said, "Yes, I trust you. Now, let me hear that story."

"One thing before I launch into it; it's not a pleasant story. It has much betrayal, loss, sadness, and loneliness. I just wanted to prepare you."

"Thank you, that is very considerate." She took a moment to collect herself. "I'm ready."

Lupin sighed and began the woeful tale that was his life.

"It all started when my father insulted Fenrir Greyback. To get back at him, Greyback decided to bite me. When I was younger, the full moons were fascinating to me. I'd always go out my window and sit on the little balcony that was right outside my room and just watch it. So one night, when I was five, I was out on the balcony when I heard a rustling under me. I looked down and saw a shadow. Before I could react, he was there. He has climbed the vines, and was on the small extent of concrete. Before I could scream, he lunged. And I was bitten."

Tonks gasped. She was so glad she was a witch and could use a pensive instead of having to write it all down.

"My father came to me when he heard the commotion." Remus continued, not looking at her. "He sent Greyback away and apparated me to St. Mungo's. They could only clean me up. There was no cure for the scars, no potion for the transformations. I stayed in St. Mungo's until the week after the next full moon. I was there for five weeks. That was the worst night of my life. The transformations, they hurt so much. I wanted to die; at that first moment, when the wolf was coming out for the first time, I wished that Greyback had killed me, so I didn't have to go through that. It was worse that I knew that I had to do it every month for the rest of my life.

"After that first full moon, my life went back to normal—or as normal as you can get as a five-year old werewolf. The time came when I was about to turn 11. My parents were all set to teach me at home, because what school would want a werewolf? Then we got a letter from Dumbledore. He said that if the proper precautions were taken, then I could attend Hogwarts. I was overjoyed. For the first time since I was bitten I was being accepted somewhere.

"My father wrote him back immediately with what I needed. A place to transform, a fail-safe guard, and utter secrecy. They came up with a way, and on September first, I was on my way to Kings Cross Station. I got on the train, not expecting anyone to want to sit with me, but no sooner had I stowed my trunk, two boys came in. One had jet black hair that was untamable, with grey eyes, and circular glasses and the other has long brown hair that fell around his face in a casual handsomeness. They introduced themselves as James Potter and Sirius Black, respectively. I finally had friends."

Tonks was silent. The story was so gripping. Remus was so eloquent, and the words tumbled out, as if they'd been waiting for this moment; to be freed.

"I went through school as a Marauder, causing trouble, and being a pest. Mind you, I was the best one of the lot. Every month, Madame Pomfrey would escort me to the Whomping Willow, and I would take a secret passageway to the Shrieking Shack. It was there that I made my painful transformations. In my fifth year, my friends, James, Sirius and Peter, achieved the unthinkable; they were animagi. James was a stag, Sirius a dog, and Peter, a rat. They could all fit under James' invisibility cloak, and they would join me. I stopped hurting myself, and it became easier for me. I was able to keep my mind better. This was before Wolfsbane Potion. I was prefect when I got to fifth year.

"I watched Sirius' girlfriends come and go, as well as James'. Each time they ended it, I wondered why. I would have done anything to have someone care about me, and not shy away from me. Then, I met Rosa. She really liked me for me. And I liked her back. We had it great. It was some of the best weeks of my life. Then finally when I thought we'd gotten close enough, I told her the truth. I told her what I was. It was a huge mistake. She immediately left me, screaming how I could betray her trust. I was a filthy dangerous monster. I don't know how I could have loved you. I was hurt. I'm still hurting from what Rosa did to me. I realized then that I wasn't meant to love. I was a monster; not worthy of love. I haven't dated since, no matter how strong the feelings."

Tonks had the craziest desire to hold him. To hug him and rock him and tell this man that she would be his friend, no matter what. _Wait. I thought I was scared of these creatures. Now I want to say that I'll be his friend through everything? What am I _thinking_?_

"I left Hogwarts and went in search of a job. James and I decided to go the Auror path, but when it came time for the physical examination, I had to tell them I was a werewolf, and they forbade me from becoming an auror. James found out and went ballistic. He refused to continue as well. I felt awful. So I continued looking. It was hard; no one wanted to employ a werewolf. I finally found a job that was alright. It gave me money to pay the rent and bills and that's all I cared about. My employer didn't even care I was a werewolf.

"Then the decree came out. Dolores Umbridge," his eyes narrowed as he remembered that moment. "Made a decree which made it near impossible for me to get a job. And even if I had a job, I was only aloud one knut an hour. Not nearly enough to get on by. I had nothing else to do, but to move in with James. I was miserable. But I still had my friends.

"James and Lily were getting married. I was so overjoyed. Another ray of sun on my life. Their wedding was a great affair and I had fun. For the first time in years, I was having fun. They had a little boy, Harry. He looks just like James, but with Lily's eyes. He was a happy baby. I visited them a lot. When he came, I went to live with Sirius. A year later, disaster struck again. Voldemort" Tonks involuntarily shuddered at the name. Lupin didn't notice and went on. "Came, and murdered James and Lily. But he failed to kill Harry. Sirius was supposed to take him, but Dumbledore insisted he go to his aunt and uncle. The next thing I knew, my other best friend was in Azkaban for killing 13 muggles, and Peter Pettigrew was dead. I was alone. I had nowhere to go. Dumbledore helped me to get a place and he gave me enough money. He's supplied me with enough money to live, but barely. I won't let him give me any more."

Tonks' thought her heart would break, Lupin was right. This was a sad story. She couldn't believe the horrors he'd lived through. She made a resolution to watch over this man. This resolution startled her, but she found that she was not as frightened of him as she had been.

"I got a job at Hogwarts in Harry's third year. The first time I saw him, I was startled at the resemblance. Quite a few times I thought I was talking to James. Then yet another disaster. Sirius Black had escaped and dementors were swarming. They affected Harry especially badly because of his past. I offered to give him dementor lessons. I taught him how to make a Patronus. It took a long time (though I wasn't surprised, he was 14 and making an attempt to form a corporeal patronus), but when he did, it was a Stag. What James' had been. Then, as soon as I was starting to become friends with him, many things happened at once. A hippogriff was sentenced to death, and Sirius got onto the grounds. Harry, Ron and Hermione got lead by a rat into the secret passageway, and waiting for them was Sirius. It was tense. There was a lot of shouting and explaining. Snape got into the brawl, and ultimately it lead to the students being exposed to me as a werewolf who was not safe. I'm only safe when I take Wolfsbane. Ever since that year, Snape makes it for me, flawlessly. I was a danger to them. I didn't know what to do. If I hurt them I'd never forgive myself. Snape saved them, and all was well. Except that the rat, who was actually Peter, escaped."

Lupin saw the confused look on Tonks' face.

"That is a story for another time. But Harry and Hermione managed to use a Time-Turner, and save the hippogriff, and help Sirius escape. He's now well hidden. But, he is innocent. That is essential that you know this. Now the hippogriff and Sirius are in hiding together.

"Now all this time, I was inducted to help fight Voldemort with an elite group of wizards who make it their duty to fight him. They are all over. You don't know who's in it and who's not. It's top secret and Dumbledore is the founder and head. I've been with them, and they give me the shelter that I need.

"So that is my story. It's not a pleasant one, and it doesn't have a particularly happy ending. But here you have it. Have I changed your views on werewolves? Or at least this one?" Lupin concluded, looking at Tonks in the eyes.

Tonks found herself, again, ensnared by his stare. Her eyes were teary, and she couldn't find her voice.

"Yes, I trust you. Mr. Lupin--" she whispered

"Remus is just fine."

"Remus, you've changed it. I believe you. I want you to know that I will be here for you. My heart goes out to you. That is such a story. I cannot believe what you had to go through. I don't want you to have to deal with any more pain. I wish it wasn't so. Remus, May I be your friend?" Remus looked at her incredulously.

"Why would you want to be friends with a werewolf?"

"Why would James and Sirius, and Peter?" She challenged. "I'm going to be there for you. But I do have one question."

"Shoot."

"Why did you tell me about that secret organization if it's so secret?"

"Ahh, you've come to a good point. That is because, they want you. That is why Moody set this up, so we could kill two birds with one stone. Calm your fears about werewolves _and_ induct you to the Order. Now I can't say more here. It's too risky. Do you trust me, Tonks?"

"Yes."

"Then meet me at 52 Wimpleton St. London, tomorrow ok? I will meet you there and we will explain everything."

"Who's in this, er, Order?"

"Uh uh, not here. Tomorrow, I promise."

"Alright Remus. I will see you tomorrow. But wait, when?"

"Oh, how about after work. 5:30 sound good?"

"Half-past sounds great. Jeepers! Look at the time, I must be off, but I will see you tomorrow."

"Good-bye Nymphadora."

"Don't _call_ me that!" She said exasperatedly. He gave her a half smile, turned on his heel, and walked out. _Wow._ She thought. She immediately conjured a vial, and placed her wand to her temple, and pulled out a silvery strand, which was the memory of today's meeting. She went home thinking about the next day, and what it would hold.

**so, hope you liked. sorry it's little depressing. the next chapter is going to be her meeting the Order, and maybe be up tomorrow (but don't get your hopes up). so hope you liked, and please REVIEW!!! i've had alot of hits, but not as many reviews! ~mangotango101**


	4. Meeting the Order

**here's the next chapter! i hope you like. alot happens, and there's some meaningless banter, but i jsut had to add thsoe Sirius moments, becasue he's so much fun to write. sorry i didn't get this up yesterday, but i needed to finish it. i need some help thinking about what should come next. i'm thinking a gaurd duty with remus and tonks. i don't want them to get romantic quite yet (but it will happen soon!) anyway, anout A/N. onward (one more thing...notice the increase in length...)**

**disclaimer: still not mine. i don't think 2 days did much...but maybe when JKR dies, she'll leave the epic to me in her will....in my dreams. oh well, this will have to suffice.**

Tonks was sitting in her cubicle, not really getting any work done. It was just after lunch, and she was very nervous for her meeting with Remus. She was also exhausted after staying up most of the night pondering his story.

"_Nym_phadora," Moody tore her from her reverie. "What _are _you doing?"

"What? Oh, I'm, um…" she trailed off.

"That's what I thought. Not doing work, eh? Well, get on it. I want all these done before you leave. And if that means you stay late, so be it. Oh, and while I have your divided attention, how did the meeting go yesterday?"

"Fine. I have to see him at 5:30. He's taking me--"

"I know where he's taking you, so get a move on, and finish that," Moody growled.

"Wait, how do _you_ know?" She said, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm glad you're feeling better about werewolves. Now, I have a lot of work. See you later Nymphadora."

"Don't _call_ me that!"

She turned to her work, determined to finish it before she had to meet Remus.

***

"So, Moony, how'd it go?" Sirius asked.

"It went fine. I told her my story, she looked like she was going to cry, she told me that she was going to be my friend, and we're meeting at my flat--"

"Ooh, is Moony going to get some?" Sirius interrupted.

"Stop being so immature, Padfoot. No, I'm bringing her here so she can meet the Order." Sirius looked disappointed.

"So what did you think of her?"

"Excuse me?" Remus looked incredulous.

"You heard me. What did you think of her?"

"Well, she's very nice, she's sympathetic, and by the end, she seemed to not care that I was what I am."

"Uh huh, anything else that you're not telling me, Moony?"

"In your dreams Padfoot. No, there is nothing else. Oh, and prepare yourself. I told her you were innocent, but being an auror ad all, I think it will come as a shock to her that you aren't in Azkaban. She might try and hex you or something, just so you know."

"Thanks, Moony. Hey, when are you supposed to meet her?"

"5:30, why?"

"Well, it's kinda 5:30 now."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Remus jumped from his chair, rushing to gather his things.

"Calm down Moony. One, Tonks is far from punctual, and two, leave your stuff here. You'll be back in a few minutes, right?"

"Oh, you're right. See you soon Padfoot. Floo Mrs. Weasley and tell her to come with the gang to make food. Order meeting's at 6. We'll want snacks."

"Sure, sure."

Remus turned on his heel and headed for the door.

***

Tonks apparated to a worn down street, with graffiti all over the walls and over flowing dumpsters on the streets. Something ran past her, whether it was a rat or a cat, she couldn't tell. She looked around, wondering where Remus was. _He did say 5:30, right? I'm not just making that up. I have the right day. No, you're just being paranoid. He'll be here._ She thought anxiously.

"Nymphadora, I'm so glad you came. Sorry I'm late. Sirius was making fun of me." Remus said, just as he appeared before her.

"No, it's fine. Sirius? You mean Sirius Black?! You know where he is? Why don't you turn him into the ministry?!"

"Tonks, he's innocent remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." She blushed. "Regardless, I told you I'd be here, so I am. But one question, why here? It's a little creepy." She said, looking over her shoulder, expecting a Death Eater to emerge.

He looked embarrassed. "Oh, um, this is my house. Or more like apartment. Sorry, it's a little run down. I can't afford much more."

"Oh," she blushed. "Don't apologize. But let me out of the dark. I want some answers. What's this Or--?"

"Shh, not here. Wait 'till we're at headquarters. It's safe there."

"Where's headquarters?" She asked. He didn't answer her; he simple held out his hand in a silent offering for a Side-Along Apparition. Tonks obligingly took it, and they were surrounded by blackness. The duo emerged in a square of buildings that were much nicer than those of Wimpleton St.

"Here, read this and memorize it. Give it back to me when you do." Tonks saw a familiar slanted, loopy writing that read:

_The Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix can be found and number twelve Grimmauld Place._

"Is that where we are? Grimmauld place?" She asked, handing him the piece of paper. "Wait, where's number twelve? I see eleven and thirteen."

"Think about the note you just read." He said, setting the scrap of parchment on fire. When Tonks looked up, she saw a dilapidated house that said _Number Twelve_. "Come with me, and be very quiet."

They crept up the walk, and Lupin held his hand out to stop her. He tapped the door with his wand, and she heard many clicks; the sound of many locks turning. The door opened to reveal a dark, cold, narrow hallway.

"Where are we?" She whispered.

"Headquarters. Follow me." Remus stepped inside and Tonks followed. She was so busy looking around and taking in the new surroundings, that she didn't notice the umbrella stand that looked remarkable like a troll's leg. _CRASH_ and Tonks was sprawled on the floor.

Then many things happened at the same time. Remus spun around to help Tonks up; Mrs. Weasley came running out of the kitchen with her wand raised, yelling something about hexing unwanted people; a large number of redheaded teenagers came thundering down the stairs to see what the commotion was; but worst of all was the screeching that could be heard on top of everything.

"_SCUM! CREATURES OF FILTH! BEFOULING THE HOUSE OF MY ANCESTORS! DIRTYING IT WITH WEREWOLVES, FREAKS, AND BLOOD TRAITORS! AND YOUUUU!!! YOU TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THE NOBLE AND MOST ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK?" _

"SHUT UPYOU OLD HAG!" Sirius Black screamed as he tried to force the curtains closed. As soon as Remus saw Tonks was back on her feet, he went to help Sirius. They finally managed to close the moth-eaten curtains, and all was quiet.

"Sorry, I didn't know that would happen." Tonks said, but it came out as more of a squeak.

"Hi Tonks!" Sirius said brightly. "It's ok, she does that a lot. We try to keep the noise down, for that reason." Tonks looked around to see who was talking to her. Suddenly she recognized him

"SIRIUS BLACK! Remus said you were innocent! But you're here! You're supposed to be in Stockholm! You're in London! Not 10 minutes from the Ministry! How?"

"Aww, come on Tonksie, calm down." He said, clearly unfazed by her outburst.

"_What did you call me?_" She said looking at him menacingly.

"Oh, whoops, that's your mom's nickname. Hi Tonks, it's me! You're cousin! Oh it's good to see you again!" He said, enveloping her in a hug. She stood stiffly, still trying to get used to the fact that Sirius wasn't in Stockholm, and that he was _hugging_ her.

"Tonks, dearie, are you hungry? Do you want food? Let's come to the kitchen and fill Tonks in. Children, the drama is over, upstairs all of you."

There was a fair amount of grumbling as all the Weasleys traipsed back upstairs. Mrs. Weasley led the way to a considerably brighter and warmer room.

"Alright," Lupin began, looking much more business-y than Tonks had ever seen him. "The meeting is starting in 20 minutes. We need to give Tonks a short briefing before we start. Who wants to do it?" He looked around.

"Erm, Remus, can we do it sort of like a question/answer thing?" She asked tentatively.

"What? Oh, sure. Ok, shoot."

"So, what is this?" She asked the question that had been circling her head since yesterday.

"This is a secret organization that Dumbledore founded back in the first war. We were the only ones who were willing and ready to fight against You-Know-Who." It was Arthur Weasley who answered her. "Once You-Know-Who came back to power, Dumbledore contacted us to tell us that we were reforming. We needed new blood, as most of the people on our side were killed off in the first war."

"Ok, but why me? I just started as an auror. I'm not that high up, and I work for the _ministry_ for crying out loud."

"We chose you, because," Lupin began. She turned to look at him. "Since you aren't so far up on the chain of command, you can observe, and do the work you would do for us without being suspicious. And I know you work for the Ministry, but we are concerned that the Ministry is being infiltrated. There are Death Eaters working there, too. And just like them, though I don't like to compare myself to those foul people, have infiltrated. We have Order members all through the Ministry. And that's why we want you. You are an auror, and you aren't very high, so you're inconspicuous."

"Sounds, fair. So, you said that you _have_ infiltrated. Who's in the Order?"

"Well, you know some of them, and you'll meet them all soon. But we have Kingsley--"

"Wait…Kingsley is in charge of finding Sirius, but Kingsley knows where he is?"

"That's right. Kingsley has been feeding the Ministry false information, and leading them on wild goose chases." Lupin said.

"Pretty useful. Sometimes Kingsley asks me where I want to me 'spotted'. Usually I'll say some dismal place out in nowhere, or somewhere where I really want to go." Sirius put in. Tonks started laughing.

"That's so funny. But who else is?"

"Moody, Emmeline Vance, Elphias Doge, Deddalus Diggle, Molly, Arthur, Charlie and Bill McGonagall, Mundungus Fletcher, and many more people that you'll meet soon enough. Oh, and Snape too." Lupin continued calmly.

"SNAPE?!" Tonks cried.

"Yeah, I was just as surprised coz." Sirius said, smirking.

There was a commotion in the hall. Tonks could hear a lot of people, all attempting to be quiet. _Apparently _they _all know about Mrs. Black_ she thought to herself. Suddenly, a huge amount of wizards appeared in the kitchen.

Tonks leaned over to Remus and whispered in his ear, "I didn't know there were this many people."

"Yes, it can be a little overwhelming, don't you think?" he whispered back. Tonks nodded, looking at the gathering of wizards. They all seemed to be having deep conversations.

"Good evening," said a calm voice. Tonks realized that it was Dumbledore. She sat up straighter in her chair. "I'm glad we could all make it. Tonight we have a new member; I'd like to introduce Nymphadora Tonks. She is an auror, and we are pleased to have her with us."

"She doesn't complain when Dumbledore calls her Nymphadora." Tonks heard Moody mumble. She couldn't help but giggle.

"Thanks, Professor. I'm really glad to be here. Though I still have some speculations, I'm sure that everything will become clear soon." She said.

"Right you are, Nymphadora." Tonks winced, but decided not to mention it until after the meeting. "I now call this meeting to order. Professor Snape, would you be so kind to begin your report?"

"Yes, sir," he began greasily. "We all, well, most of us, know what the Dark Lord wants. I have found in my recent encounters, that..." Tonks listened closely to Snape's report, but only because she wanted to live up to the Order. On the contrary, she found it quite boring. "And, so we must remember that this is our most important task, and we cannot let it fall into the wrong hands." Snape concluded.

"May I add one thing Dumbledore?" Moody asked.

"Of course."

"Remember everyone, constant vigilance."

Tonks rolled her eyes, and Remus smirked. Moody wouldn't let them forget.

"Thank you Severus and Alaster. Now, Molly, if you would be so kind as to make us some dinner? I'm sure that there are some hungry teenagers waiting for food."

"What? Oh yes, of course Albus. Will you be joining us?"

"My regrets Molly, but I have other duties to which I must attend. Farewell, all." Dumbledore said, his midnight blue robes swishing as he turned to leave.

"Professor!" Tonks called.

"Nymphadora, you are an auror and no longer a student; you need not call me Professor. You may call me Dumbledore." He turned to look at her.

"Yes, Profess—Dumbledore, sorry, old habits die hard. But I would like to ask you something. If I call you Dumbledore, will you call me Tonks? I despise the name Nymphadora."

"Excuse me Nymph—Tonks, I had no idea. Yes, I will."

"Thank you Dumbledore."

"Now, I really must be off. See you soon."

"Yes Sir and he walked out the door. Tonks was left along in the hallway.

"So, how'd you like your first meeting?" a small voice came from behind her. She spun quickly, losing her balance. She fell into the arms of none other than Remus.

"What? Oh, I loved it. Snape was a little dull, but it's Snape. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Yes, are you?" He asked.

"Yup. But I saw the looks my cousin as giving you. I think we'd better go back before he gets the wrong idea.

Remus laughed. _Wow, I like that sound. He has very nice eyes. _She was startled by what just went through her head.

"You're quite right Nymphadora."

"Remus, how many times must I tell you? It's Tonks."

"All right then _Tonks_, let us go back and enjoy some of Molly's cooking. I'm sure it will be the best food you've eaten since Hogwarts."

"Lead the way," she said, smiling. _This is new, I'm with a werewolf, but I'm not having the slightest qualms._

When they appeared in the kitchen, Tonks noticed Sirius eyeing them suspiciously, and she looked over at Remus, who was glaring at him. She laughed to herself, and went over to see if Molly needed any help.

***

"Moony, I saw you leave to go follow after my cousin. Spill, please. It's clear that you're in love with her."

"Excuse me, Padfoot, but I am _not_ in love with Nymphadora."

Sirius snorted. "You called her Nymphadora!"

"Yes, do you have a problem? I happen to think it's much prettier than Tonks."

"Tell her that,"

"Believe me Padfoot, I've tried. Please stop harassing me. I don't like her. I mean, I like, just not in the way you think. I have no sexual attractions to her."

"Oh quit being so proper. You know you want to get with her."

"Padfoot, stop being ridiculous. I'm a _werewolf_ if you haven't forgotten. I'm too old and too dangerous for her. It would never work, so don't even try."

"But by saying that you aren't _denying_ that you have feelings." Remus's response was cut off by an almighty CRASH!

"_Tonks_" Mrs. Weasley cried. Tonks had managed to trip and knock over the chopping board with all the vegetables that were to go into the soup.

"I'm sorry Molly, I didn't mean to!" Tonks cried horrorstruck by what she had done.

"Oh, it's alright, but why don't you go over there, and sit with Sirius and Remus. Dinner will be ready shortly. Oh wait, better yet, why don't you go get the kids from upstairs."

"Sure Molly. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Tonks said, walking out of the kitchen, walking into the door frame as she went.

Sirius was rolling around on the floor laughing, while Remus was struck by the strangest feeling. _I hope she's ok. What is Padfoot talking about; I don't have feelings for this girl. But she is very pretty. Wait, her hair was a different color yesterday. Huh, maybe she dyes it. I'll ask her about it when she comes back. Nymphadora. I like how it rolls off my tongue. Oh god, is Padfoot right? Do I have feelings for Nymphadora? Oh god oh god. This can't be happening._

"Remus, would you set the table?"

"What Molly? Sorry, I missed that."

"Set the table."

"Oh sure." Remus went to go help Molly, and all the while, looking at the door, waiting for Tonks to re-emerge.

**so that's it. the whole thing at the end after dumbledore leaves is just for some character development. i wanted remus and sirius to have another conversation about her, and i wanted to see more of tonks' inability to stand upright for an extended amount of time (aka her klutzy-ness). so review, and leave ideas for what should happen next! thanks for reading! REVIEW! (i don't know why people think the button is purple...it's clrealy green....) ~mangotango101**


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**sorry for the wait...i had an accute case of writer's block. this chapter didn't come out the way i expected, but i hope it works. the second part (with the dreams) may be a bit awkward. essentially: tonk's dream...lupin'd dream...tonk's flat. the '***' should make it semi-clear. please leave ideas, as i am kind of going a bit dry. let me know what you think! there's a bit of fluff, but there should be more coming... (but really, there's not much at all...)**

**so i had to re-write this god only knows how many times. i was finally ahppy with it, but then i remembered that Tonks had a roommate...so i had to write her in to....it was a mess, but i think it came out fine iof i do say so myself (Which i do)**

**oh, and seeing as these chapters are getting longer and longer, i'm not sure how long that will last...this is 3,393 words, so i hope you enjoy! (well, on word...document manager is giving me different numbers...) anywho....enough chit chat, on with!**

**disclaimer: not jkr, sorry. though i desperately want to live in england!**

Tonks found life with the Order quite enjoyable. She started spending extended amounts of time at Grimmauld Place, getting over the thought of Sirius being innocent faster than she'd ever comprehended. She even enjoyed spending time with Remus, the werewolf. The Weasley kids were usually there, and they spent many days "cleaning" the house, though it was more of fighting. Everything that they decontaminated resisted in some way or another. Many times it was amusing, but after doing it for a while, it grew tedious and annoying.

Her work as an Auror was coming along fine as well. Moody decided to let up on the reports, but he still gave her a fair amount of paper work. He never failed to remind her that she still needed to finish the report about Remus.

"I thought it was just so I'd get over my fear of werewolves," she had said the first day Moody reminded her.

"No Nymphadora. That actually had a purpose. I expect it sooner rather than later."

"Fine, fine, but can I have some more time to spend with him? I just got his story. I have yet to find his quirks, qualities and whatnot."

Moody had growled in response.

And so, three weeks later, Tonks still found herself with the gang of Weasleys, Sirius, and Lupin waging war against the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

They were cleaning out the drawing room, when Dumbledore stopped by. They had not heard him, as he was one of the only people who didn't announce their arrival by ringing the door bell.

"Nymphadora, may I see you a minute?"

"Dumbledore, our compromise, remember? It's Tonks. Let me call Remus. REMUS!" she hollered up the stairs.

"Tonks, do you mean to wake the entire house hold?" Remus said, chuckling as he emerged from his room.

"Remus, I would like to speak with you and Nymph—Tonks for a minute, in private."

"Sure, Dumbledore"

"Wonderful. If you'll follow me." They followed Dumbledore into an extra bedroom. "I have an important mission for both of you. There has been report of suspicious activity at a house in Luxembourg. I need you two to go there and see what is going on. We've heard about Death Eater activity there, and seen some signs of dark magic. You will depart tomorrow and apparate to a nearby field. Once you get there, be very stealthy," he looked pointedly at Tonks, "and once you figure enough out, come back, and we will and as many people as you think necessary to rid it of any activity. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," said Tonks.

"Yes, Sir," Remus repeated.

"Good. Make sure to leave early tomorrow. Better make it five am. I know it's early, but the earlier the better. Now, I have a lot of business to which I must attend. Let me know how things go. Good luck." With that, Dumbledore swept out of the room with a _shiwsh_ of his cloak.

"Well Tonks, I guess it's just us." Remus said calmly as his insides screamed.

"I suppose so. I have a lot of work that I'm behind on, so I got to go do that. Meet at my place tomorrow morning, alright?"

"Sure, see you then."

***

"Sirius, I _need_ your help." Lupin said, poking his head into a room to see Sirius feeding Buckbeak some dead rats. _I can't believe I'm talking to _Padfoot_ about this. Of all the people. _

"What can I do for you Moony?" Sirius said, looking up from the hippogriff.

"Um, I'm not sure how to say this, but erm, I think I…" he trailed off.

"Think what? Oh god Moony. You…" Sirius looked at the latter incredulously before bursting out in a spasm of laughter that wracked his whole body. "You _like my cousin_!" Sirius managed to choke out when he gained some composure.

"Why did I think I could talk to you about this? I knew you were going to make fun of me." Remus said, looking at the floor.

"Oh Moony. I could _never_ make fun of you. Laugh, yes, make fun of…well, yes too. Oh, I'm so happy for you, mate. Finally, you found someone."

"But Padfoot, remember Rosa? I don't want that to happen again. And also, I'm a werewolf! I can't do that to someone!" He said with melancholy.

"I understand Moony, but you can't go through the rest of your life alone. You need someone to take care of you. To make you feel better once we get through this god awful war." Sirius said, with more seriousness than Remus ever imagined he had.

"Padfoot, that's what _you're_ there for," he said. Sirius let out another bark of laughter.

"Moony, I can't give you what a lover could. I can't kiss your tears away. I can't hold you and tell you how much I love you." Sirius said, wiping tears of laughter from his face.

"I guess you're right. But what am I supposed to do? Dumbledore put me on a mission with her. We're going to be in Luxembourg and who knows what could happen. We're going to be _alone_ Padfoot."

"I got that, Moony. But what if she doesn't feel the same way? Then you have nothing to worry about." Remus hadn't even thought about Tonks not liking him back. _Man that hurts. _He thought.

"But what if she does? What if I can't control myself and I hurt her? I'd never be able to live with myself."

Sirius looked at his friend curiously. Usually it was the Remus who was talking sense into Sirius. This was downright weird. _Remus breaking down about a girl? What has this world come to? Usually it's _me_ who's going crazy over a chick, not Remus. He's the level headed, smart one. I'm the compulsive, reckless one. _Sirius thought as he watched Remus hold his head in his hands.

"Remus, you gotta let up. Relax. I'm sure everything will work out. Just watch. And anyway, I've seen how ol' Tonksie acts around you. I'm sure she feels something for you too."

"You really think so?" Lupin said, lifting his head.

"Yeah, I really do. Now go and get ready for this mission. Be careful, I don't want to lose another friend." Sirius said the last bit lightly, but Remus heard the worried undertone. The latter made to leave, but Sirius called, "Oh, and one more thing, Moony." Remus sat back down.

"Yes Padfoot?" He said wearily.

"She's a metamorphmagus."

Sirius walked out the door and left Remus sputtering and blubbering.

_***_

"Ginny? Hermione? Where are you guys?" Tonks asked timidly as she looked in one bedroom after another. Dumbledore had just left and she was anticipating the upcoming mission with apprehension.

"We're in here Tonks. What's up?" Ginny called from the last room in the hall.

"I need help girls." Tonks said, walking in and promptly plopping herself down on the bed.

"Sure, what do you need?" Hermione asked, getting up to sit by Tonks.

"Actually, I need some guy help."

"Perfect, we were just talking about them." Ginny said smiling.

"Really? Who is it?" Tonks said excitedly, looking up from her lap.

"I thought _you_ needed _our_ help." The younger witch said.

"Yeah, but mine can wait. So, tell me the dirt."

"To-onks," Hermione said, drawing out her name so it was two syllables.

"Oh come on Hermione, spill."

"There's nothing _to_ spill. We were talking about Ginny." Tonks turned to Ginny, who immediately flushed scarlet.

"Ginny, spill, kid."

"First tell us your problem. I promise. Then I'll tell you about mine."

Tonks sighed. "Fine. Here goes. I think that I might have feelings for,"

"Geez Tonks, way to be formal. Just tell us the guy that you are in love with." Ginny said exasperatedly.

"I'm not _in love_ with him. Yet. It's Re--"

"OH MY GOD! YOU LIKE REMUS?!" Ginny shrieked.

"Ginny, shut up! Do you want the whole house to hear?" Hermione rebuked. "Tonks, that's so great! You guys are really cute together."

"Thanks, but I don't know what he feels. And also, it's really, really weird, because I've only gotten over my phobia about werewolves a little more than a month ago. It's kinda disconcerting how quickly my thoughts and feelings changed." Tonks fretted.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I think that you should just go with it." Hermione said.

"We're going to Luxembourg for a thing for the Order. It's just going to be the two of us. I hope that I don't screw things up."

"Aww, don't worry so much Tonks. You'll be fine. How could someone _not_ like you? You're funny, smart, a metamorphmagus, cool, and all around great. I think that if Remus knew, then he'd just be fawning over you." Ginny said with certainty.

"You really think so?" Tonks asked.

"Uh huh. Just let it be. See what happens. But you _must_ tell us what happens, alright?"

"Sure, sure. Ok, so I spilled. Now it's your turn. Who do you like, Ginny?" Tonks said, feeling much better.

"Umm, I've liked him ever since I was a little girl."

"Ginny, stop beating around the bush."

"Fine, I like--"

Suddenly, Remus Lupin came flying through the door interrupting Ginny and causing Tonks to fall off the bed. "Nymphadora Tonks, how could you _not_ tell me you were a metamorphmagus? Were you _planning_ on telling me before we left tomorrow?"

"What?" she said slightly disoriented. "Oh, yeah I was. I was going to tell you right after I finished my conversation with the girls. Calm down Remus, you're going to give yourself an aneurism."

Ginny and Hermione were laughing at the scene. It was pretty amusing. Tonks was flustered on the floor, and Lupin as standing like a mad-man in the doorway, he graying hair frazzled.

"Also, I thought you would have guessed, considering my hair is a different color every day. It's green now, and yesterday it was purple, and the day before that it was blonde, and then--"

"I get it. I noticed it too; I just didn't think anything of it. I thought you jut dyed it." Remus started to flush a little.

"Do you _know_ how bad that would be for my roots, Remus?" Tonks said, smiling at him.

"Umm, no. I'm not a girl, Nymphadora."

"Don't call me that! What's with you people? None of you can get it into your heads that my name is TONKS!"

"Erm, Tonks?" she rounded on Hermione. "Your hair is red, and it was pink a moment ago."

"Oh bugger." Tonks mumbled. Usually her hair corresponded to her mood, so when it was pink, it was because she was thinking about, well, _that_.

"May I see you a moment?" Remus said, holding out a hand to help her up.

"Sure. Sorry, Gin, we'll have to finish this another time." Tonks said, winking, and proceeding to follow Remus out of the room.

"Tonks, I don't like it that you betrayed my trust like that." He began.

"Oh relax Remus, I just didn't tell you that I was a metamorphmagus. You'll be _fine_. What we _should_ be worrying about is tomorrow. What should I bring? What do I need? When are we leaving?"

Remus sighed. "First off, it's _is_ important, Nymphadora. To me. We are going to have to be truthful to one another now that we are working together, alright? Can we do that?"

She gulped. Being truthful meant confessing how she felt. "I think so." She said.

"Ok, sounds good. I'll try also." He decided to let her 'think so', because if he pushed the whole honesty thing on her, she'd make him be honest, and no way was he ready to tell her what he was really feeling. "Next, I will come by your place to pick you up at 5 am tomorrow morning; sharp. Be there and ready to go. Bring your wand, and some food and drinks. I hope we won't have to be there for a long time, but better be prepared. I'll bring some chocolate." She nodded.

"Sounds good Remus. I'll see you then. I have to go to bed. I'm tired."

"See you tomorrow. Be ready Nymphadora."

"Don't call me that Remus!" She said, her hair turning tomato red. He just smiled.

She went back to where Ginny and Hermione were and told them that she had to go back to her flat, because she had to be up at 5 freakin o'clock the next morning. "Ginny, I'm waiting to hear who you like. Let me know when I get back." Tonks said as she left Grimmauld Place. Once she was out of the security charms, she apparated home and promptly fell asleep.

***

_There was snow everywhere. It was a winter wonderland. She was exiting the pub, and got hit smack in the face by the cold as it stung every part of her that was exposed._

"_Can we go to your place to warm up?" he said._

"_S-s-s-sounds good t-t-to me," she said, shivering at the temperature. He grasped her hand tightly, and after a moment of near suffocation, they appeared outside her flat._

"_Nymphadora," he said, making it sounds, not like the horrid name it was, but like poetry, "I really like you. May I try something?"_

"_Anything, Remus," she said, her heart pounding in her ears._

_He slowly leaned forward, closer and closer, until he could see every snowflake on her lashes. She noticed his eyes, once again; like warm, melting chocolate. She just wanted to taste them. Before she could dwell on his eyes anymore, he kissed the tip of her nose, sending shivers that weren't from the cold, up and down her spine. He moved his mouth downwards, as she tilted her head up. Her eyes closed as their lips made contact. She tasted butterbeer and chocolate. She felt as though she was going to burn up or faint; she wasn't sure which. Her blood was boiling up and out, making her warm and tingly all over. He wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her closer. Her hands ran through his hair, feeling its silky softness. A low moan emanated from his chest, reverberating on hers. His tongue brushed over her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. She parted her lips, and felt his tongue trance the inside of her mouth. Tingles of pleasure rolled through her. He pulled away, and whispered in her ear, "I love you Nymphadora."_

_***_

After talking to Tonks, Remus decided it was best that he go to bed as well. He apparated back to his flat and lay in his bed, tossing and turning, waiting for sleep to come. Next thing he knew,

_He was standing outside the Three Broomsticks with Nymphadora by his side. It was spring, and the birds were singing, and the sun was shining, and in short, everything was perfect. _

"_Come this way." He said to her, pointing to path that lead to a secluded clearing. She followed him eagerly, bouncing at her side. It was impossible to be sad around her. She radiated happiness. He heard a sharp intake of breath as she saw the clearing._

"_Oh, Remus, it's beautiful." She said, turning to his, and snuggling in his chest._

"_Follow me," he whispered in her ear. He led her to a shady spot under one of the giant oaks. "Sit down," he said, getting comfortable. She sat next to him, and leaned on him. He put his arms around her, sighing with content._

"_Nymphadora," he began, but she silenced him with a finger. She slowly moved inward, and he noticed how her eyes were a beautiful shade of aqua blue; they reminded him of the lakes that he had seen in pictures. So clear, yet with so much depth, they were the most beautiful eyes ever. He didn't have much time to think about her eyes, because she was leaning closer and closer, driving all thought out of his head. she put her mouth up to his ear and whispered, _

"_I love you Remus. You're mine. Forever and always." And she closed the remaining two inches between them, and they were kissing. He felt his heart pounding, the blood rushing through his head. He felt her tongue begging for entrance, and when he granted it, the world fell away. It was just him and his Nymphadora. In a secluded meadow. Forever and always. _

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Remus's alarm woke him from his dream. _Aww, damn, that was a good dream._ He looked at the clock. It was 4:45, and his climbed out of bed, and began getting ready for his mission with Tonks. He was getting more and more apprehensive by the moment. Part of his wished desperately for it all to happen, but part of him didn't want any of it, because he knew he'd have to end it, and that would just break his heart. _Well, I can't stall any more. I have to go._ He apparated to her flat, and knocked sharply on the door.

***

A loud knocking awoke Tonks with a start. She looked at the clock 5:01. _BUGGER!! _She thought to herself. _Remus must be waiting. What do I do? And what a dream that was. Man, I wish that could be real. _

"Nymphadora? Come, we have to go!" she heard Remus call from outside.

"Come in!" She hollered. Tonks heard the lock click, as she was throwing on any clothing she could find. _What will the weather be like? Should I dress warmly? Maybe not, because them, I could use Remus as a heater. No, no, no Tonks. Bad thoughts. Focus on getting dressed. _

"Nymphadora? Come on, we really have to get moving." He said, appearing on her hallway.

"Sorry, I over slept!" she said, running out of the room, her eyes scrunched tight, to try and make order of the frizziness that she was supposed to call hair. _Merlin, I want to feel his hair. I wonder if that's really what it feels like. _She ran towards the kitchen, and grabbed the first foods that she touched; still thinking about the ream, the kiss was so real. Her lips tingled just at the thought of it.

"Tonks, what the _hell_ is going on here?" Emily said, emerging from her room, sleep incrusted around her eyes.

"Geez Em, you scared me. I have to get out early today." She said, trying to calm her breathing.

"Tonks, it's 5 frickin oh 5 in the morning. Where the hell do you have to be? Who are you?!" She screeched when she noticed Remus standing in the hall.

"It's ok Em, he's with me. I mean, he's coming with me. We have to do something together. This is Remus Lupin. The good werewolf." Tonks said, flushing a deep red.

"Oh. OH!" she said in recognition. "Pleasure to meet you. I was the one who suggested Tonks do the report about you." Emily said, holding a hand out to Remus.

Remus took and it and shook it quickly. "Nymphadora? Come, we must be going. We're late already!" he called to her in the kitchen.

"Yes, yes, I know. I'll be there in a sec. I have to brush my teeth and get some food!" she called back.

"What in the name of Merlin's beard are you doing that you're late at 5:10 in the morning?" Emily asked, incredulous.

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to tell you. Does Nymphadora always take this long to get ready?" he asked, beginning to get impatient.

"Are you crazy? This is great for her. Usually it takes two hours at best to get her fully functioning in the morning." Emily said. "And you call her Nymphadora? And you're still alive? Gee, she must really like you."

"Why is that?" Remus asked, flushing at the thought that Tonks liked him.

"Well, usually she bites people's heads off if they dare call her Nymphadora."

"Oh, well, she does get mad at me all the time, but I like Nymphadora better than Tonks. It's more poetic."

"Uh huh." Emily said skeptically.

"Well Remus, that makes two people in this world. You and my mother. I'm ready. Let's head out." Tonks said, running into the hall. She turned to her roommate, "Bye Em. Sorry I didn't give you any warning…I kinda forgot. I'm not sure when I'll be back, but I'll see you soon!" She said hurriedly.

"Nymphadora! We are so late. Come on!" Remus said, now very impatient.

"Ok Tonks. One thing though: he's pretty cute. A little old, but cute. I approve." Emily said, waggling her eyebrows.

"EMILY!" Tonks cried, running out the door.

"Finally. Come on." He said, holding out his arm. She grabbed it, and they were both taken into stifling darkness wondering what would happen in Luxembourg.

**so there it is. hope it wasn't too confusing. and i hope i got all the characters right...next chatper is going to be luxembourg!! yay!! probably with some more fluff...then i need ideas....give 'em. if you do, and i use them, i'll mention you in the a/n, and if you've written any good fics, i'll advertise them, so review with ideas. on that note...REVIEWS!!! they make me happy guys. :) until next time, ~mangotango101**


	6. Luxembourg and Love

**firstly: i am so so SO sorry for not updating sooner. i had major writers block, then i finally figured it out (thank you loverofthequill), and then my computer crashed erasing it, and my mom needed me to do all these things, and i'm leaving for camp on sunday and am way to busy, so. in short. sorry, but i hope to get at least 2 more chapters up before i leave. i hope you enjoy this one. and i also hope you don't think it's moving too fast. i just felt like it needed to start going somewhere, so there's a bit more fluff in here. i'm planning on upping the rating with later chapters.**

**second: as i mentioned before, this chapter would, again, not be in existance with out the amazing loverofthequill. if you need a great tonks/lupin story, read hers!!!! "scared to love" it's amazing. (and now more people have this on alert, so it will get around sooner ;))**

**again with the cannon thing: not in exact cannon with tonks being at Grimmauld place and harry not being and deatheathers and whatnot. i'm sorry if that bothers you, but live with it. i'm trying to make it work.**

**i think that's it, sorry for the uber long A/N. anywho....on with!!**

**disclaimer: so i know it's been along time, so maybe you've forgotten. if that's the case: i'm not J.K Rowling as mucha s i wish i could be. i'm not making money off this, so yeah. the story!!**

Remus and Tonks apparated to a deserted field about a mile away from the mansion that they were to be inspecting.

"Erm, where are we?" Tonks asked timidly.

"We're very close to the Tavernhill Mansion in Luxembourg." Remus said, taking her arm and pulling her in the right direction. "Come on, we have to do this for Dumbledore."

After walking for about twenty minutes, a giant building loomed up from the rolling moor. Tonks gasped audibly. She and Lupin made their way to the front door. They could tell that this was a foreboding house, as there was a snake relief carved into the door. Tonks reached for the doorknob, which, oddly enough, turned, and the door opened with a creek.

"Come. We'll split up. I'll go to one side, and you go to the other, ok?" Tonks whispered into Remus's ear. He shivered as her breath tickled his neck.

"Sounds good. I'll meet you back here in ten minutes. Then we'll split up again. Just as a precaution."

She loved how careful and serious he was. She turned to the right, and faced a great living room. It was big, and there were antique couches and chairs. The fireplace was grand, but it made her uneasy. She looked at it, and noticed that all the tools that one uses with a fire were shaped like snakes. She found nothing unusual there, but suddenly she heard a crash from a room upstairs.

She began running towards the sounds, but before she knew it, she was flying through the air and landed in someone's lap. She screeched and jumped off and pulled out her wand.

"Hold Tonks, it's me, relax. I was just going to check on you. Did you make that crash?" He asked, holding her steady.

"What? No, I was just going to see if someone else had. It came from upstairs." She said, slightly breathless from falling into Remus's warm lap.

"Well then, we must get a move on and check it out."

"Couldn't have said it better myself. Let's go."

They walked slowly up the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. Remus was behind Tonks to make sure that he could catch her if she tripped, which she did. The made it up to the second floor landing, and could hear voices coming from one of the rooms.

"Shh," Remus motioned to Tonks as they crept to the sound. They heard muffled conversation, but they couldn't make any of it out.

"Should we do something?" Tonks whispered.

"No," Remus replied. "Remember what Dumbledore said. We should call on the Order members for help not deal with it ourselves."

Tonks nodded and a silver patronus erupted from the end of her wand. She flicked her wand, and it disappeared in a flash of light. "Now what?" she asked.

"Now we wait." He sat down and leaned against the wall. He patted the floor next to him, motioning for Tonks to sit by him. She sat down, but left a good six inches between them.

"Remus, I need to talk to you."

Lupin took a deep breath, "What about?" The butterflies in his stomach were wreaking havoc, making him feel like he wanted to throw up.

"I just want to say," she began, moving closer to him. "Well, maybe this isn't the best place to say it. I mean, we're about to fight."

"No, come on Nymphadora; just enlighten me a little bit." Remus said, reaching to brush her arm. Goosebumps erupted on her skin, and she wasn't sure if she could continue whether she wanted to or not.

"Remus, you are my best friend. And I don't want to lose you. We don't know what's waiting for us in there, and I think that we need to be careful, but if one of us doesn't make it--"

"Well, you're the optimist." Remus said, smirking at her.

"Let me finish. If one of us doesn't make it, I need you to know that--"

"Where are your wands? Why are you sitting? Why aren't you guys guarding?" Moody growled when he saw Remus and Tonks sitting outside on the floor.

They jumped and pulled out their wands in fright the moment Mad-Eye showed up.

"Crap Mad-Eye, you scared me! I will discuss your _impeccable_ timing with you later. Now, thanks to your outburst, the Death Eaters now know that we are here."

"Come on, let's get this over with." He said.

"Wait." Tonks and Mad-Eye looked at Remus. "Are you the only one here?"

"No, Hestia, Emmeline, Kingsley and Mr. Weasley are here too."

"Ok, let's go."

"_Alohamora!_" Moody muttered and the lock clicked. The low murmurs in the room ceased, as the two Death Eaters realized that someone was there. "_Petrificus Totalus! Incarcerous!"_ Moody cried as soon as the Death Eaters turned to see who came in.

The five Order members stood around the two Death Eaters.

"Well, well, well. What _do_ we have here? Rookwood and Avery, aren't you two supposed to be in prison?" Moody said towering over the two Death Eaters.

"Our master freed us. I'm afraid the dementors are not under the Ministry's power anymore, Mad-Eye." Rookwood said, struggling against the ropes that were binding him.

"Yes, well I gathered that much. Come now, we're going to said Ministry."

"Well, _we_ won't be going voluntarily."

"I wasn't expecting you to."

"So what? Are you going to even try to fight us? I'm sure you'd just _love_ to kill us, wouldn't you?"

"You wish Rookwood. But that's not my job. _Stupefy!_" he cried, and he struggling Rookwood grew still. "Come on Kingsley; help me with these, would you?"

"Not so fast, Alaster." A voice came from the door. The surprised Oder members turned to see Bellatrix standing in the door, wand raised. "Put down Rookwood and Avery, or I will put you down." She said threateningly.

"Bella, let's kill them!" another voice cooed. This was the voice of Lucius Malfoy. And with a yell from the Death Eater, suddenly an explosion of spells lit the room. Light of all colors flashed and missed spells hit the furniture sending it up in flames, or blasting it apart.

Remus was fighting Lucius, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tonks fall. He shot one more Full-Body Bind curse at Malfoy, which hit its mark, and then his vision began to fade. Everything became fuzzy; he was hearing the sounds of battle as if he has a pillow over his head; his chest and insides felt like they were collapsing. All he could think about was his dear Nymphadora. Was she alive or dead; he couldn't tell.

"It's over. We've gotten them all." He heard Arthur say from very far away. "Come on, we'd better get these two to St. Mungo's. Hestia, come with me please. You three can stay here and deal with the Death Eaters."

The next thing he knew was he was waking up on an impossibly soft bed at St. Mungo's. He looked wildly around, trying to find someone he recognized.

"Mrs. Weasley! How's Tonks? Is she ok? What happened?" he said frantically.

"Remus dear, relax. Tonks is fine, she's resting. She'll be coming home tomorrow. As for what happened, well, from what Arthur told me, Tonks got hit by a spell from Bellatrix, and is now in a coma-like state, but the Healers say that she will make a full recovery." Molly said.

"Wait, what?! Go back to the coma-like thing." Remus said, jumping from the bed.

"Remus, dear, sit down, you've had a lot of emotional stress. You need to relax." Molly reprimanded.

"Molly, stop acting like Madame Pomfrey and tell me about Nymphadora."

"Well, she should be fine. She's just in the other room. Once you rest a little more you can go see her."

"No, I want to see her now. I need to talk to her."

"No Remus. You can't go now. She's not conscious. Please, just wait until she wakes up, alright?" Molly said beseechingly.

"Oh alright. But you must _promise_ me that you will tell me the _moment_ I can see her."

"Sure thing dear. I'm just going to go visit her and see if she's up."

Molly got up and exited the room, leaving Remus with his thoughts. _I wonder what she wanted to tell me before Moody so rudely interrupted us. I must talk to her. No, I will wait for Molly to tell me I can see her. It's only fair._

***

Tonks lay in her bed at St. Mungo's completely unaware that the love of her life was worrying about her just through a thin wall. For that matter, she didn't know anything. She was completely knocked out, and when she finally came round, she saw no one. She heard the door open and saw Mrs. Weasley coming in.

"Oh hello dear, I see you're awake. How are you feeling? Are you ok?" Molly said, rushing to Tonks's bedside.

"Wotcher Molly. I think I'm ok. I just feel kinda tired. What happened? Last I remembered I was dueling Bellatrix." Tonks said, rubbing her head.

"Oh sweetheart, lie back down. You were knocked unconscious, and Arthur and Hestia brought you and Remus here."

"Remus?" she asked, sitting straight up (which was a bad idea, as her head began to pound the moment she did). "Is he ok? What happened to him?"

"He'll be fine. I think he just had an emotional overload, seeing you, and thinking you were dead. He just fainted, but as it was so soon after a full moon, it hit him a little harder than he thought. He's awake, and told me to tell him the moment you could see him. Do you feel up to it?" Molly asked, gently pushing Tonks back to a lying position.

"Oh yes Molly. Please tell him to come at once. I really need to talk to him." Tonks said hurriedly.

"Oh course dear. Just a minute."

Tonks lay back in bed, wonder what to say to Remus when he came in. _should I tell him how I feel? I got the impression he had some kind of feeling for me when we were back in Luxembourg. And I told him I had something to say, so I bet he'll ask me about it. I'd better tell him. _

Her thoughts were interrupted when Remus burst into the room.

"Nymphadora!" he said, running to her and wrapping her in a hug that melted her insides. "You're alright! Oh thank god. I was so worried. How are you feeling? Are you ok?"

"Don't call me Nymphadora Remus." She said, snuggling closer into his chest.

"Well, if you can tell me off for calling you Nymphadora, I'm sure you're back to your normal self." He said, smirking.

"Yes, I'm fine. My head hurts a little and I'm a bit tired, but other than that, I'm fine. Oh it's good to see you."

"Mmm, it's good to see you too. Come, I don't want you standing for too long. Let's sit down." Remus said, giving her a playful shove towards the bed. She sat down, and scooted over, making room for him to sit by her. Remus sat down and reached for her hand. He grasped it, sending tingles up his arm. "So Nymphadora, you were saying something before we were brutally interrupted by a certain auror you call a mentor."

She giggled and began again.

"Remus, when I first met you, I was terrified. No, I was beyond terrified. I practically got on my knees begging Moody to let me owl you so I didn't have to meet you. I was petrified of the thought of meeting and talking to a werewolf. Moody just recently told me that the point of the report was, not to make a report, but to ease my fears. And to make a perfect bridge to inducting me to the Order.

"Now, I have to tell you. In the beginning, God created the heavens and the Earth—no, just kidding. Sorry, I tend to make stupid puns when I'm nervous."

"It's ok, Nymphadora, we needed a tension cutter anyway. Just go on." Remus said with a smile.

"Alright. So anyway, in the beginning I wasn't sure how I felt. I remember sitting with you, being captured by your story, and feeling, sorry for you. It confused me. I wasn't sure what I thought of it, as I was scared to death of you. But on the other hand, all I wanted to do was hug you and tell you I'd be there for you." Tonks broke off, startled because Remus had just moved his hand from hers, and placed his around her shoulder. The butterflies in Tonks's stomach took off again as she curled into Remus's side.

"Then we spent time at Grimmauld Place with each other. I got to know you, and realized that you weren't the monster I was expecting. You were, and are, a compassionate, careful, charming, and polite; I could go on and on. In short, you are amazing. And I just kept noticing it. Over and over. How much you cared for Molly and Sirius, even when he was acting out, and being drunk. You are calm and patient. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, Remus, I think that I might be in love with you." She concluded, moving her head, so she could look at his face.

He didn't say anything. He just looked off into the distance with a very thoughtful look on his face. _Oh no, did I say something? Was this the wrong time? What if he doesn't feel the same way? Oh god oh god _she fretted.

"Dora," he began at long last. Tonks's heart fluttered at the use of the very special nickname she only let very special people use. "I'm afraid to get across the thought I'm having right now, I must tell you a little bit more about my life. And this for certain is _not_ pleasant. I hope you don't mind." He said, looking her in the eye and despite the serious atmosphere, me noticed how her eyes were a very warm amber shade.

"Of course not Remus. Please tell me. I'll listen." She said, nuzzling once again into his shoulder.

"Ok. It was James and Lily's wedding. Sirius, Peter and I were all in the wedding party. It was such a happy day. Little did we all know that this was going to be one of the last. About a year later, a little boy was born: Harry. We were all overjoyed. We all spent large amounts of time at James and Lily's playing with Harry and talking and laughing. Then one day, we got the news that the Potters had to go into hiding. Dumbledore did the Fidelius Charm and Sirius was the Secret Keeper; or so we all thought. Apparently, Sirius convinced Wormy that was Peter, to switch with him. Less than a week later, the Potters were killed. Brutally murdered by Voldemort." Remus let a stray tear fall down his face. Tonks wiped it with her hand and Remus felt the skin burn where she had touched him.

"Then many things happened. Harry was taken to those awful Muggles, and Peter and Sirius had a faceoff in a Muggle street. Peter faked his own death, and Sirius was sent to Azkaban. In the time span of one week, I lost my four best friends. I was miserable. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't get a job and all my friends were dead or in prison."

"Oh Remus, I'm so sorry." Tonks said, tears falling down her face.

"No, it's really alright. Years passed, and Sirius broke free, we found Peter, and Sirius escaped. You know that story. I had one of my friends back. But he was different. You would be too if you had just spent fourteen years in prison. I stayed with Sirius, so happy to have a friend back again. Then I met you. Don't get me wrong, it was amazing to have found Sirius, but you just added such a spark to my day. I cannot even begin to tell you. You are my best non-marauder friend I've ever had, and probably every will have. If you preformed Legillimens on me right now, you would find that I have thought and dreamt about you. Nymphadora Tonks, I think that I am also, in love with you." He concluded, hugging her tight.

"Remus, I must say, you probably don't want to know what's been going through my head." She said, winking at him. He just smiled at her and bent down.

Their lips met, and it was the most wonderful thing. Remus thought he was going to burn. It was just as good as and ten times better than in his dream. His lips moved against hers, making him feel faint. He never felt this way about anyone. Ever. This was just amazing. He didn't want it to ever end. He wanted to kiss Nymphadora for the rest of his life.

It took a minute for the kiss to click in Tonks's head. But once it did, there was no going back. She thought she was going to float right out of her bed at St. Mungo's. Remus's lips felt perfect against hers and she wondered how she even tried to dream of this kiss, because nothing was like it. She ran her hands through his hair, feeling in all its silky softness.

"Remus," she said, breaking away. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dora."

**Yup, so that's the end. i hope you liked it. sorry i had to depress you with Remus's story (again) but the next chapter will be all the different people commenting and talking about tonks/lupin. then the next one will be getting harry. (if it's not cannon, deal). so that's my plan. i leave for camp on sunday and won't be back till august 26, so if i don't get the said chapters up by then, well, i'll have them up as soon as i get back. thanks for reading and thanks for being patient. Review please!!! ~mangotango101**


	7. Reactions and Reports

**ok, yay, another chapter! so this one is shorter (don't shun me) but this is just kind of a filler one. the next one will be the 'getting of the harry'. this is everyone reacting to Tonks and Lupin being together. there's a little Molly/Arthur fluff (liek a paragraph), but i jsut had to add it. they're so cute, and well, they're a bit over worked, so they need a moment alone together.**

**anyway, this is the chapter, and i think that i have nothing else to say. oh, thank you for all the reviews, past and well, past. so, anyway, on with! oh, and i may or may not get another chapter up before i go to camp on sunday, but i will do my best.**

**disclaimer: still not JKR. but i will be sure to post it here first if it came up taht i am. but that's unlikely. **

"Padfoot," Remus called.

"What Moony? I'm here with Buckbeak." Sirius answered.

"Oh wonderful. I need to talk to you. Ok, so you know how when we went to Luxembourg, Tonks got knocked out and then I also fainted?"

"Ye-es," Sirius said, wondering where this was going.

"Alright, so when we were in St. Mungo's, Tonks and I started talking and well, things kinda came out."

"Remus John Lupin! Are you telling me that you and Tonks slept together on the hospital bed?" Sirius said, pretending to be scandalized.

"How in Merlin's name did you get to that idea into your head?!" Lupin said.

"Well, you said 'stuff came out', so…" Sirius said, with a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Oh _God_ Padfoot! Is your mind _that_ dirty?"

"Sorry Moony. Ok, so 'stuff came out', what kind of stuff?"

"Well, she started talking about how great our friendship was, and then she, well, she told me that," Remus's voice dropped to a whisper. "She told me she was in love with me."

"Well, it's about damn time! So what did _you_ say?"

"I told her about how I thought I lost all my friends and she was the best one I'd had that wasn't a marauder, and that I realized that I um, I also was in love with her." Remus said with a fully fledged smile on him face.

"Oh my god Moony!! You finally are in love after all these years. So what about your pact? Are you going to do anything?" Sirius said standing and hugging his friend. They heard murmurs from somewhere, but they decided to ignore it, as god only knows what could have been hiding in that room.

"Pad-foot…you…are…squishing…me. I can't…breathe…" Remus gasped.

"Oh, sorry Moony."

"No, it's fine." Remus said, rubbing his chest. "And I think I'm going to give it another go. It's time for me to move on and try again."

"Oh Moony, my little boy is growing up!"

"Oh come on Padfoot! I'm _not_ your little boy, but yes, thank you. I really, really like her. Oh and one more thing. We snogged. Like intense snog." Remus said,

"Oh my god Moony!" Sirius said, hugging him again. "How was she?"

"Padfoot, stop saying 'oh my god Moony', and please let me breathe. And what kind of bloody question was that? _How is she?_ She's your _cousin_."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I want to know how she is."

"Uh huh. Well I'm not telling you that. It is not something that you should know about."

"Fine, be that way."

"I think I will." Remus said, sitting by Buckbeak absently stroking his feathers thinking about his Nymphadora.

"Sirius? Remus? Dinner is ready. Please come down stairs." Molly said, her head appearing in the fire.

"Sure think Molly. We'll be right down." Remus said, getting up from the floor and stretching. "Come on Sirius, let's go."

***

"Ginny, Ginny, Hermione, Hermione, Ginny, Hermione!" Tonks yelled running though Grimmauld Place, tripping over the umbrella stand and waking up Mrs. Black.

"Tonks! Oh _shut up!_" Hermione called, closing the curtains. "What's up? How was Luxembourg? Why are you going nuts?"

"Luxembourg was amazing, but I can't tell you anything else here. Let's go to your room. Is Ginny here?"

"Yeah. She's there. Let's go." Hermione and Tonks went to their bedroom. "Ginny, Ginny, Tonks has something to say to us. I think it has to do with our dear Professor Lupin."

"Oooh!!" Ginny squealed. "Tonks tell us tell us!"

"Well, we were in Luxembourg, and I got knocked out by a curse from Bellatrix, and Remus fainted, because he was so worried," the girls made a collective sigh. "Then I was in St. Mungo's, as soon as I woke up, Remus came into my room and we were talking, and well, I told him I was in love with him."

"Oh my god Tonks!!!" Ginny screamed, jumping and hugging Tonks.

"Tonks, that's so wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" Hermione said, also hugging Tonks. "But what did he say?"

"Well, he said that he was in love with me too." The two girls began squealing again.

"So what now?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. But we _did_ snog. Like really intense snogging." Tonks said, smiling.

"What was it like?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny!" Hermione said scandalized. "We _don't_ need to know that way that our old professor snogged. Especially our friend."

"Oh lighten up Hermione, we want tips!"

"Ginny, you only want tips so you can get Harry."

"Harry?! Is _that_ who you like Ginny?!" Tonks screeched.

"Erm, yeah. Not the way I was expecting you to find out. Thank _you_ Hermione." Ginny said, flushing a bright red that completely clashed with her hair.

"You're welcome Ginny. So anyway, Tonks…what about this kiss?"

"Well, it was the most amazing thing in my life. My entire _body_ was on fire. I am so in love with him." Tonks said, looking into the distance dreamily.

"Uh huh, that was a bit too much info." Ginny said.

"You asked." Tonks said simply.

"Girls!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs. "Dinner is ready!"

"Let's go." Hermione said, and the three girls went down to eat dinner.

***

"Arthur dear, did you hear about what happened at St. Mungo's?" Molly asked her husband as she bustled around the kitchen making dinner for the small army that was at Grimmauld Place.

"No, what dear? Is everything ok?" Arthur said, as his brow began to furl in worry.

"Oh no, no, no. everything is so good. Have you noticed that dear Tonks and Remus have been getting rather close lately?"

"Um, no I never really thought about it, but now that you mention it, yeah, I do."

"Ok, so as soon as Tonks woke up, she asked for Remus. And I, well, I have a confession to make."

"Yes, Mollywobbles, what is it?" Arthur said, with anticipation.

"So remember when I took all of Fred and George's Extendable Ears?"

"Ye-es…"

"Well, I kind of, erm, kept a pair. And well, I used them." She whispered.

"Molly!" he reprimanded.

"What? I just had to know what they were saying, and guess what?!"

"What darling?"

"They're in love, Arthur!" She said, turning to hug him.

"Excuse me?" Arthur said into her hair.

"They're in _love_ Arthur. Dear Tonks said it first and then Remus told a really sad story, and said that he loved her too. And then, well, it sounded like, they well, kissed." Molly said, looking into the eyes of her husband.

"They kissed? Really? That's so sweet! It's about time Remus got a girl." Arthur said, kissing the top of her head.

"Arthur, remember our first kiss?" Molly said into the chest of the love of her life.

"Mollywobbles, how could I forget? It was the best moment of my life." He told her, lifting her chin up, and lowering his lips to hers. She noticed how this kiss was different. It was more like any other kiss that they had shared since being married. It made her insides melt, and her knees wobble.

A nasty stench as coming from the stove.

"The pies!! Oh no! They're burnt! What am I going to do?!" Molly cried breathily, as she reluctantly broke away.

"It's ok Molly. You are amazing and you can fix anything." He said nuzzling her neck.

"Not helping much sweetie."

"Sorry."

***

"Fred, are you sure we should be spying on them?"

"George, are you asking me if we're doing the _right _thing_? _When was the last time we did something right?

"Guys, shut up! Do you want them to hear us?"

"Ron, you be quiet. I can't hear what they're saying."

The three boys were outside Mrs. Black's bedroom listening to Sirius and Remus talking.

"I realized that I um, I also was in love with her." They heard Remus say.

"Oh my god George!" Fred began.

"He's in love with her!" George finished.

"That is so sweet!! Oh, I'm so happy for them, Professor Lupin needs some action." Ron said.

"RON! We do _not_ say that about our old professors. That's like saying McGonagall should get in bed with Dumbledore!" Fred said.

"Oh gross Fred, I did _not_ need that image. And anyway…Dumbledore is gay." George said.

"What?!" Fred cried.

"Yeah, I heard it a while ago." Ron added.

"Boys! Dinner is ready!" Molly called up the stairs and they all pulled the Extendable Ears out of their ears and quickly hid them so she wouldn't try and bin them.

***

When everyone came into the kitchen, it was evident that they all had found out about Remus and Tonks. Sirius was grinning like a maniac; Molly was flushed; Arthur was blushing; Fred, George, and Ron were looking at each other a little guiltily; Hermione and Tonks were shooting glances at Ginny grinning; Ginny was looking dreamily at Remus and Tonks who were also stealing furtive glances at each other.

"Hey, in about erm, a day, everyone found out about us. I wonder how that happened." Tonks whispered to Remus. He smiled at her and was about to answer when they heard a small cough from the door way.

All the Order members jumped and drew their wands.

"It's alright, it's just me. I have something that I need to share with you. There has been a report. Harry was attacked by Dementors tonight, just a few minutes ago, and is now expelled from Hogwarts. We need to help him. Arthur, I need you to come with me to the Ministry to help smooth things over. Remus, Nymphadora," Tonks looked at Dumbledore. "Excuse me, Tonks, and Mr. Weasley, you will accompany, I think nine would be good, nine others in retrieving Harry from number four Privet Drive. Come by tomorrow to let you know exactly who will be joining you."

The rest of the table sat in silence as it listened to Dumbledore give the news.

"I'm sending him a letter. Molly get me a quill and parchment now please." Sirius said urgently.

"Calm down Sirius, it will all be ok. Here is the quill and parchment." Molly said thrusting his requests into his hands.

"No, no it's not going to be ok. Harry just got attacked. How the bloody hell can it be ok? My godson was _attacked _tonight!"

"Sirius, calm down. It will _all _be ok. Dumbledore will handle it."

"No Moony, it will not be ok. I want him here in the next 48 hours, is that clear?"

"Padfoot, he's coming the day after next. We are making plans to get him tomorrow, and he will be here after that, so relax and finish your letter." Remus said in his calming voice. Tonks thought she could listen to him talk like that forever.

"Alright Moony, but if anything happens to him, I blame it on you."

"Sure thing Padfoot." Remus said, smiling.

**That's it, i know it's shorter, but it's alright. so please review and make me really happy. thanks so much!!!!!!! PS: sirius is still my favorite one to write ;) ~mangotango101**


	8. AN please don't kill me

Hi lovely readers!

I know you were expecting another update that's not a stupid A/N, so here's the deal. I'm going to camp tomorrow, well, today, and I'll be gone till august 26th. While at camp I will write for you, so when I get back, I'll hopefully have a lot to write about. I was planning on uploading another chapter, but I just had too much to do. I know, I'm just as annoyed as you ;) but just so you know, I will update as soon as I get home (or, something to that effect…)

Have a great month everyone, and don't take this off your story alert! Come end of august, there will be more of tonks and lupin. Oh, and I'm thinking about adding some more fluff and maybe upping the rating. Review me and let me know what you think, ok? Awesome, I knew I could count on you ;)

Have a great month!

~mangotango101

PS: I will replace this A/N with the chapter as soon as I'm done.

PPS: Here's a sneak peak at what's going to happen.

next chapter: get harry from the Dursleys

after that: tonks/lupin date

then: not sure. review me ideas please

Soooo, what are the two things you will include in this review?? that's right! uppping the rating b/c of fluff (good or bad) and ideas for the chapter that i don't know what to do with (full moon? some intese fluff? order meeting? need help!!)


	9. Harry's Here with a Date in Tow

**I know this one is SOOO much shorter, but i just need to get this chapter done with. you will notice that there is an A/N in the middle. it is pretty self explanitory. i'm not too pleased with this, but i have no more patience for it. the end part is just because i felt so bad leaving you will basically nothing. so i hope you will forgive me.**

**the whole motion part is how my youth group begins and ends things, so i wanted to just bring that in a bit. i made up Tonks's middle name. i had alot of fun researching it and picking the most attrocious (sp?) one.**

**one more thing: i'm pretty sure i'm going to up the rating so i have more flexibility. there's some fluff (well, a bit actually) at the end. hope you enjoy!**

**again, sorry for the wait, but here it is! the long awaited CHAPTER 8!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: anything familiar is JKR (baiscally the first half). i'm still not her. not in the 6ish weeks since you've last heard from me. regardless........onwith!**

"So, we need nine other people to go with Remus, Tonks, and Mr. Weasley as Harry's Advance Guard. Moody, we most certainly need you, and Kingsley, Aurors are always good. Now we need four more. Hestia, Emmeline, Dedalus, and Elphias. I think that will suffice. _No _Sirius, you may _not_ come."

"But _why_ Dumbledore?" Sirius said.

"Sirius, please don't make me feel like we are back at your years at Hogwarts after you and James got caught doing something. You may not come because, it is much too dangerous. You are the most wanted person in the Wizarding World." Dumbledore said calmly. Sirius growled.

"Sirius, relax. You'll see Harry later tonight."

"Fine, but if I don't see him by nine, I _will_ leave to come and find you."

"Sounds like a deal." Remus said, shaking Sirius's hand.

"Good, so Sirius, you will stay here, and we will be here at 8:30. Now, I still have matters to attend concerning the next year, and protection, and the Order. I will see you all later." Dumbledore said, walking swiftly from the room.

"Advance Guard, we need to plan." Moody said, getting up and motioning to the eight others.

***

Mr. Weasley, Moody, Emmeline Vance, Dedalus Diggle, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Elphias Doge, Sturgis Podmore, and Hestia Jones, Tonks and Lupin stood on the lawn of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"On the count of three. Remember the signals, red sparks: we have ten minutes. Green sparks: we need to go. Now, on our way to Little Winging. One, two, three." Moody growled.

There was a rush of wind as nine brooms took off. About forty-five minutes later, the Advance Guard walked up to the back door of number four Privet Drive. "_Alohamora!_" Kingsley muttered and the lock of the door clicked.

"Be very quiet, and try not to touch anything." Moody said. The group of wizards and witches crept into the house, and were doing very well at not making much noise, when an all mighty _crash_ was heard form the back of the pack.

"TONKS!" Moody cried. "_Reparo!_"

"Sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" Tonks wailed.

"It's ok Nymphadora, and anyway, now we don't have to worry about being quiet. Harry will know we're here." Remus said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh no, I ruined it!"

"Oh shut it, girl. Come on let's go." They all trouped down the hall. They stood around the foot of the stairs, when the silhouette of a tall, lanky teenage appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Lower your wand, boy, before you take someone's eye out," Moody said in a low growling voice.

"Professor Moody?" Harry said uncertainly.

"I don't know so much about 'Professor,'" Moody growled, "never got around to much teaching, did I? Get down here; we want to see you properly."

"Professor, but he didn't do much teaching? Remus, I'm confused." Tonks whispered to Remus.

"I'll explain later, ok?" Remus muttered back. "He doesn't trust Moody. Hold on." Tonks nodded. "It's all right, Harry. We've come to take you away."

"P-Professor Lupin?" Harry said disbelievingly. "Is that you?"

"Why are we all standing in the dark?" Tonks said. "_Lumos_! Oooh, he looks just like I thought he would. Wotcher, harry!"

"Yeah, I see what you mean, Remus," Kingsley said. "He looks just like James."

"Except the eyes," said Doge. "Lily's eyes."

"Are you quite sure it's him, Lupin?" Moody said. "It'd be a nice lookout if we bring back some Death Eater impersonating him. We ought to ask him something only the real Potter would know. Unless anyone brought any Veritaserum?"

"Harry, what form does your Patronus take?" said Lupin.

"A stag," said Harry nervously.

"That's him, Mad-Eye," said Lupin. Harry began walking down the stairs, stowing his wand in his back pocket.

"Don't put your wand there, boy!" roared Moody. "What if it ignited? Better wizards than you have lost buttocks, you know!"

"Who d'you knows that lost a buttock?" Tonks asked interestedly.

"Never you mind, you just keep your wand out of your back pocket!" growled Mad-Eye. "Elementary wand safety, nobody bothers with it anymore…" He stumped off towards the kitchens. "And I saw that," he added irritably, as Tonks rolled her eyes at the ceiling.

Lupin held out his hand and shook Harry's.

"How are you?" He asked, looking at Harry closely.

"F-fine…I'm—you're really lucky the Dursley's are out…" He mumbled.

"Lucky, ha!" Tonks said. "It was me that lured them out of the way. Send a letter by Muggle post telling them they'd been short-listed for the All-England Best-Kept Suburban Lawn Competition. They're heading off to the prize giving right now…or they think they are."

"We're leaving, aren't we?" he asked. "Soon?"

"Almost at once," said Lupin, "we're just waiting for the all-clear."

"Where are we going? The Burrow?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Not the Burrow, no," said Lupin, motioning Harry towards the kitchen; the little knot of wizards followed, all still eyeing Harry curiously. "Too risky. We've set up headquarters somewhere undetectable. It's taken a while…"

Moody was sitting at the kitchen table swigging from his hip flask

**A/N: So I'm just getting bored of re-writing JKR's wonderful works, so I'm going to stop here. You all know what happens next, but if you don't, there are 2 things you can do. 1 is to read chapter 3 (the advance guard) of OoTP, or I'll just summarize. Tonks goes with Harry to his room to collect his things, they leave, Mad-Eye tried to freeze them all. Then they get to headquarters, Tonks wakes up Mrs. Black (again), and Harry sees Ron and Hermione while the adults go into the meeting. This is where I'll resume.**

"Oh good, Molly you're back. Now we may begin. Severus, if you would be so kind." Dumbledore said as Molly returned to the kitchen, closing the door with a click behind her.

"So, picking up from where I left off last time we had the joy of meeting. We are doing a good job at protecting the prophecy, but we must not let this get to our heads. The Dark Lord is just waiting for the right time to, pounce – for lack of a better word. Don't let down your guard, whatever you do. And before Alaster interrupts me, I know what he will say, and I will say it instead. Remember, Constant Vigilance!" Snape said smoothly, and slightly condecendling.

"Thank you Severus, those were my words exactly." Moody said. Snape responded with a curt nod. Tonks drifted off for the rest of the meeting, not realy paying attention to the rest of Snape's report. Most if it seemed to be talking about what he was doing for the Order and what we weren't doing.

"Well, if there's nothing else, do I have a mtion to ajourn this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix?" Dumbledore said with authority. "The chair recognizes Remus Lupin."

"I, Remus John Lupin, move to end this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Do I have a second? The chair recognizes Nymphadora Tonks."

"I, Nymphadora Tonks, second that motion."

"All in favor?"

"Aye!" everyone at the table said.

"So moved." Dumbledore stated, tapping his wand on the table. There was the scraping of chairs as everyone got up to leave.

"You are welcome to stay for dinner if you like." Mrs/ Weasley said over the conversations.

"Dora, may I talk to you for a minute?" Remus said, blushing slightly.

"Of course," she answered, following him into the sitting room.

"Nymphadora," he began. "I-I'd like to…" he faltered. Her ryrs never ceased to mesmerize him. His heart was thumping in his throat. Though they had already said they loved eachother, the idea of asking her out for the first time was still daunting to him.

Tonks looked into his chocolate brown eyes, and saw the tenderness and love that was there. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering, as she had some idea what this talk was about.

"What is it Remus?" she asked him gently.

"Would you come to dinner with me tomorrow night?" he questioned softly, reaching for her hand.

"Is that all? You were fretting about asking me to dinner?" she said with a hint of a grin.

"Erm, yes. I haven't down this is years."

"Aww, Remus, of course I'll come to dinner with you."

He pulled her in for a hug and breathed in her scent. "Wonderful. How about five thirty at my place?" he said to her hair.

"There's nothing I'd rather do." She answered, her head nestled in his chest. She could stand here and losten to his heart beating for ever. The heart pounded out the rhythmic proof that he was there, alive – and that he was hers. He smelled just right as well – like cheap cologne with a bit of must and that distinct 'Remus' smell that she couldn't describle for the life of her.

He moved his hand from the small of her back to her chin, slowly lifting her head to meet him in a kiss full of love. The kiss got more and more passionate and the couple had to sit down. Tonks's hands threaded themselves into his greyigng hair, while he ran his hands through her thick hair, which was aurburn today. The need ofr oxygen finally overpowered their love, and they were forced apart, both breathing heavily.

She rested her forhead on his and nuzzled his nose. He smiled at her and pulled her into one of his special 'Remus hugs' that he saved just for her. She took a deep breath, and was forced to face reality.

"WE'd better get back. They'll be wondering where we are." She said quietly.

"I know. I wish we didn't have to though."

"It's alright, we'll have tomorrow. We can go back to my flat and just hang out. Get to know eachother better."

"That sounds perfect. I can't imagine a better way to spend my evening. But you're right. Now is not that time for that. Let's get back. I love you Nymphadora." He said mockingly.

"Remus, you may call me Dora, but _not_ Nymphaodra."

"Yes Ma'am," he cheecked. "But one thing…when you seconded my morion, you didn't give your middle name. do you have one?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, I do." She said, hoping he wouldn't ask the inevitable question.

"What is it?"

She groaned.

"Is it that bad?" he asked, chuckling.

"Worse. It's terrible."

"Aww, come on tell me." He said as he began to tickle her.

"No Remus, stop, pelase!" she cried.

"Never! Not until you tell me."

"Okay, okay," she gasped. "are you ready for this?"

"Uh huh."

"Vulpecula."

He burst out laughing.

"See, I knew you would make fun of me!" she said, burying her head in his chest.

"Dora, what's it with your family and outerspace? Bellatrix, Sirius, Andromeda, _Vulpecula_!"

"I know I know! That's why I don't use it. _Ever_."

"Ookay. It would be worse."

"Oh yeah, how?"

"your name could be," he stopped, trying to think of a horrendous name of a constellation. "got it, you could be Camelopardalias. Or Cassiopeia."

"The first one you said isn't even a name!" She said, laughing.

"Yes, well, Vulpecula isn't one either." He told her with a grin on her face.

"Remus John Lupin, you are so dead!" she creid, and tackled him to the floor tickling him with no mercy.

And that is how Mrs. Weasley found them when she came to get them for dinner.

"Remus, Tonks, dinner is ready," she said, smiling at the sight of the two on the ground.

"Thanks Molly, we'll be down in a sec." Tonks said. "Come on you, we need to be downstairs." She pulled Remus up to a standing position.

"My my, your hair is all frazzled. I wonder what your dear old cousin will say about that." Remus said when he got a good look at her.

"Well it's not as if mine is theonly hair that's in disarray. I wonder what my dear old cousin, as you so politely put it, will say about this." She retorted.

"There's only one way to find out." He told her, winking. "Let's go see."

Remus put an arm around Tonks's waist and pulled her close. "Come on sweetie, let's go she what Sirius has to say." He said, planting a small kiss on her lips before leading her towards the wonderful smells that was Molly's cooking.

**again, i'm sorry if this didn't live up to your expectaions. it didn't live up to mine. i hope you enjoyed tonks's name and the flirty/fluff between tonks and lupin. the next chapter will be the date and getting to know eachother. then i might have a full moon thing, what do you think? from what i can tell, chapters will be getting shorter from now on, but hopefully be up quicker (a good comprimise, no?).**

**school is starting again soon, so we'll see how much i can write then. until next time! ~mangotango101**

**PS: as always, review!!!!**


	10. Pizza and 20 Questions

**Yay, another chapter! this is the date one, and i really like it. **

**when they get back to tonks's flat, it get's a bit steamy, and i think i'm going to up the rating, so i have alittle more leeway. also, i came up with a lot of questions, and i hope you enjoy their answers and that they are in character. i tried to do my best.**

**also: i don't care about clothes that much, so if that's not how you get ready for a date, sorry. also, tonks's hair is supposed to be like amy adams in enchanted, if you're wondering. (i lvoe that movie and amy adams...)**

**so i'm going back to school tomorrow, so i won't be able to update all that often, but i have frees this year, so please stay with me. i promis i'll have one up every 2 weeks. well, i'll try. i can try for one a week, but i have school, youth group stuff, and dancing, so i might be a trifle busy. but don't give up hope. i'm planning on having this story go through DH, up until the last moment. let's take a minute to mourn that these two wonderful people aren't with us anymore.......ok, moment's over. so, now that it's here, let's get a move on!**

**Disclaimer: not JKR, but while at camp i didn't find a mysterious vat at Polyjuice Potion. now if only i had her hair....or toenails. EW! sorry, anywho, not JKR never was, never will be. hope you enjoy!**

"Nymphadora, is there are reason you are being more absent minded than normal?" Moody growled as he walked into her cubical to give her more paperwork, noticing that she had barely made a dent in the last pile he left an hour ago.

"What's that?" she said, jerking from her reverie.

"Oh never mind." Moody said. "Here's more work. This all needs to be done before you leave today. No left-overs, got it, girl?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Tonks said will a wave of her hand.

"Humph," Moody said as he stumped out of the cubical.

Tonks disregarded her superior's instructions and went back to daydreaming about her date with Remus that night. She didn't even notice the time go by until she looked at her clock and jumped in surprise when it read 4:00.

"_Bugger!_" she cried. She looked over at the small mountain of work. "Gee, when did this appear here? Oh bollocks, I have to have all this done in an hour!"

Her quill scurried across the pieces of parchment feverishly. Tonks felt as though she was back in her school days when she had left all her essays until the night before they were due.

"Here you go Mad-Eye," Tonks said as she dropped the papers unceremoniously on her mentor's desk. "All done, and on time."

"Thank you Nymphadora. Now you may go and do whatever shenanigans you were thinking about today. I'm amazing you got _anything_ done."

"See you tomorrow."

"See you. Nymphadora, one more thing." Moody said as she turned to leave.

"_What_ Mad-Eye?" she answered wearily.

"Don't come in with a hangover, because I have a lot more paperwork for you." Moody growled. Tonks rolled her eyes, gave her consent and left. _Ok, now I have forty five minutes to make myself ready for this _she thought to herself as she apparated to her flat.

***

"Emily!! I need your help!" Tonks said, falling into her flat.

"What is it Tonks?" Emily said, coming out of the kitchen with a slice of pizza.

"I have a date with the amazing Remus tonight, and I want your help to make me look attractive." Emily sighed.

"Follow me hun." Emily brought Tonks to the latter's room. "First, your outfit. Where are you going?"

"No idea, sorry. Just dinner…" Tonks replied.

Emily clucked her tongue "Ok, we're going to go with the 'sexy-without-trying' look." She said, walking to Tonks's wardrobe and rummaging inside.

"Sounds perfect."

"Great. How about this really cute jeans with a simple tank?" Emily said, pulling a pair of jeans that showed off Tonks's backside quite well. She nodded in approval. "And this aqua tank."

"Ooh, Remus will just die!" Tonks said, smirking.

"You bet your butt he will!"

Tonks put on the outfit, silently thanking god that she hadn't put on any weight. Some things you just can't morph away. And anyway, she wanted him to see her for her, not her faking a super model body. The jeans were a deep denim, with just enough give. They were faded on the thighs and on the backside. There were a few rips by the knees. _But what am I to do? It's not my fault I'm a klutz. Well, ok, it _is_ my fault, but that's not the point here._ They hugged her butt in a way that would make Remus jealous. They were slim up until the knees, where they flared out slightly. The hems were also a bit ragged. They looked loved and well worn.

Her aqua tank top was a bit tight around her chest and complimented her curves well. It had a lace trim and a little bow at the center of the v-neck. It plunged a bit lower than Tonks was used to, but if she had to lean over; it would give Remus a good view. She didn't mind. _Maybe I should make a reason to lean down…_

"Tonks!" Emily waved a hand around Tonks's face, breaking her from her reverie.

"Yeah, Em?" Tonks said vaguely.

"Your hair and makeup now. I'm thinking, waist length, strawberry blonde, and curly."

Tonks screwed up her eyes in concentration. "How's this?" She asked Emily.

"Umm, too curly. A bit more wavy."

"You got it." She tried again. "Better?"

"Perfect. Now how about we do some neutral colored eye shadow, with a hint of purple, a bit of eye liner, and a dot of mascara?" Emily asked walking to Tonks's vanity table.

"Sounds great to me." Tonks said, closing her eyes, letting Emily take over. Ten minutes later, she stood back to look at her handy work. "Wow Tonks, you look drop dead gorgeous."

"Not yet." Tonks said as she ran a lip gloss brush over her lips. "Now I'm good. And with five minutes to spare! Thanks, Em, I couldn't have done this without you." Tonks said, hugging her friend.

"Anytime. But you might want to take a sweater, just in case it gets chilly."

"On it. I've got the perfect one." Tonks pulled out a heather grey, knitted, cardigan that reached mid thighs. It had two big buttons in the front to close it."

Emily smiled in approval. "Alright Emmy, I gotta run, but I'll see you soon-ish. I'm not sure when we'll be back."

"Don't worry about it kiddo."

"Great, love you!" she said as she ran out the door. She turned on the spot and found herself at 52 Wimpleton St.

***

Tonks took a deep breath and timidly knocked on the door; it opened to reveal Remus in a blue button down shirt with the top button undone. The sleeves were rolled to his elbows and he was wearing a pair of jeans. In her opinion, he couldn't have looked sexier.

He opened the door, expecting Tonks in patched jeans with a Weird Sisters band t-shirt. But no, he opened the door to see a stunning woman in front of him. _What in the name of Merlin did she do? She looks absolutely amazing. _His heart was pounding in his ears. To cover his shock, he leaned against the door frame.

Her breath caught as she looked at him, leaning casually against the door jam. "Hi Nymphadora. I don't know what Moody us talking about. You are always punctual when meeting with me." She turned a brilliant shade of scarlet. Feeling bold, she said, "Maybe there's a reason for that."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Is there?"

"I don't know," she began. Remus's heart leapt to his throat. "But I think that after tonight I will have an answer for you." He was able to breathe again, (not that breathing around Nymphadora was an easy feat to begin with).

"Alright then. We should go. Grab on." He said, holding out his arm.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"That my dear, is a surprise – thus the side-along." He said with a grin. She rolled her eyes at him, but grabbed on anyway.

After the moment of crushing darkness, they appeared on a quiet street that was quite muggle.

"Follow me," Remus said as he led her into a quaint little Italian place. "Do you like Italian?" he asked a little nervous.

"I love it. It's my favorite." She broke out into a huge grin.

He mirrored hers and said, "Wonderful. Let's eat, I'm starved."

She giggled, and followed him into the restaurant. She was hit with the amazing aroma of baking bread, pasta sauce, cheese, and some spices she couldn't quite distinguish.

"Hello, my name is Tom and I will be your server tonight. What can I get for you?" the teenager asked the couple politely.

"We'll take," Remus paused. He didn't know what to order, as this place most certainly didn't have butterbeer.

"I'll have a diet coke." Tonks said, coming to his rescue.

"I'll have the same. But with lemon please." Remus said.

"Two diet cokes one with lemon coming right up." Tom said with a smile. He turned and went through the swinging doors that lead to the kitchens.

"So Nymohadora, how do you like it?" he asked her.

"It's cozy. I really like it. Thank you so much for this, Remus."

"Anything for you Nymohadora." He said, reaching across the table to take her hand. When their hands made contact, a spark flew. Tonks felt the electricity surge up her arm and through her body. Her breath hitched as she lifted her eyes to look Remus in the eye.

"W-we're going to have to do something about you calling me N-nyphadora." She said, slightly breathily.

"Ok, what do you propose?" Remus asked in the same tone; she could tell he felt the same sparks.

"Well, you could try what I told you to do yesterday." She said.

"What was that? I forget."

"Naughty professor," she joked, poking him on the nose. "I told you to call me 'Dora'."

"Hmm, Dora. I like the sound of that." Remus said, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Shivers ran up and down her spine.

"Good, because I do too. Much better than, the Nymphadora." She shuddered.

"Here are your drinks. What can I get you to eat?" Tom asked.

"We'll take a large pizza with olives, eggplant, and broccoli. One topping on each third." Tonks said, smiling up at the waiter.

"Will, do. That will be out soon enough." Tom said, smiling back at her.

"Thank you." He nodded as he walked away. "Ok, where were we?"

"We were talking about the possibility of calling you Dora, Nymphadora."

A low growl escaped my throat. "Remus, the reason for the nick name is so you don't call me Nymphadora."

Remus just chuckled.

"You know, Remus can be a mouthful, do you have any nicknames?" Tonks said, raising one eyebrow.

"Well, Sirius and Ja—I mean, just Sirius calls me Moony, but I don't know if you'd feel comfortable calling me that." He said, blushing at his slip up.

"Why ever not professor?"

"Ooh, I like that one." Remus said with a smile.

"Very well professor. Oh, but that has a lot of syllables. How about," she paused, thinking of a name that rolled off her tongue. "Remy. I like it."

Remus wrinkled his nose.

"You don't like it?" she said, crestfallen.

"No, it just makes me feel like I'm a rat. And we all know that's Peter."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. I'll tell you the story another time." Remus said, fidgeting in his seat.

"Ok then," Tonks said slowly. "So maybe I'll just stick to Remus. And an occasional 'Professor'."

"That sounds perfect." He said, flashing her, a dazzling smile. She lost the thought she was going to say. His smile just made her melt. Though he was a bit wrinkly, and he had some grey hairs, his teeth were two perfect pearly rows of whiteness. "Knut for your thought," he said, cocking his head at her.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how nice your smile was." She said, blushing.

"Well, thank you," he replied, giving her blush a run for its money.

They sat in silence for a little bit, each caught up in their own thoughts, mostly about the other.

"Here's your pizza!" Tom said cheerily, as he placed a steaming pie on a little black thing that was next to the table.

"Mmm, it smells so good," Tonks said, taking a deep breath. She lowered her voice so only Remus could hear her. "This smell would be in my Amortentia."

He chuckled appreciatively. They both sat and chewed their pizza thoughtfully, and made little conversation after.

"Are you done?" he asked after about twenty minutes of near silence.

"Yes, thank you very much, this was lovely."

"You're most welcome Dora. I'll be right back." Remus got up to find Tom to pay for dinner.

_Wow, I am so lucky. Remus is just so caring, and I really love him. Could this date get any better? We're having so much fun. And that smile! It made me weak. I'm glad he didn't ask me to stand, because I don't think I'd be able to. _

"Come on Dora, we're all set." Remus said softly offering her a hand.

"Thanks Remus, really. This was so nice." She said as they stepped outside. She shivered slightly at the nip of the cool night air. He pulled her closer, immediately making her warm. She leaned against him as they walked towards a deserted alley to apparate back to her flat. She could hear his heat beating, and him shirt was so soft against her cheek.

"Let's go back to your flat." He said, his breath tickling her ear. She nodded, hugging him close. He could tell this was going to be another side-along.

***

She unlocked the door and lead Remus inside.

"Is you roommate here?" he asked her.

"Umm, I'm not sure. EMILY!!!! ARE YOU HERE?!?!" she yelled to the small depths. There was no reply. "I don't think so. I think we're alone." She said coyly, turning to bury her head in his chest.

"Good, because I wanted some time alone with you." He said into her hair. Remus lifted her chin with his finger looking straight into her hazel eyes. Tonks felt her insides jumping around, as if they were playing musical chairs. She couldn't take it any longer. She leaned forwards, just a little bit. He met her half way, and their lips met.

This kiss wasn't like the one they shared in St. Mungo's. This one was full of passion and love. His tongue slowly, almost hesitantly, brushed her lips, wanting to deepen the kiss. She obliged happily, melting into his chest. He moved one of the hands from his waist to her hair and began playing with the long curly locks. She reached around his neck and clasped her hands behind his neck.

He broke the kiss, leaving her breathless. She was about to say something, when he leaned his head farther down and began kissing her neck. She was worried she would collapse. This was nothing like when any of her other boyfriends did it, this was Remus – kissing, and she felt his tongue flick out and lick her neck, but only for a moment.

"Remus," she rasped when she could catch her breath.

"What?" he asked, his voice muffled.

"Can we sit? I think I might fall." He broke away and looked at her swaying figure. Without saying anything, he swept her up and carried her to the couch where he plopped her down and sat next to her. Tonks curled into his side, stroking his chest.

"Ok Tonks, now for our 'get to know you' part of the date. How do you want to do this?" he asked, the corners of his mouth twitching up to a smile. She pecked his lips before answering.

"How about twenty questions? That's always fun." She said, snuggling closer. "You go first."

"Alright then. Favorite color?"

"Anything bright." She answered with a smile.

"Favorite food?"

"Anything with cheese. Love cheese."

"Favorite animal?"

"Werewolves." He looked incredulously at her. "Well, it used to be dogs, but you changed that."

He nodded slowly.

"Gee Prof, when are these going to get interesting?" she said, faking a yawn. He slapped her lightly on the arm.

"Worst thing you did at school."

"Oh, that's a good one. Um, I'd have to say…slipping Veritaserum into Sander Bulback's pumpkin juice and making him confess his undying love for me, and how he thought about me as he went to sleep every night."

Remus let out a large belly laugh. "Oh, that's a good one. I think James might have done that. I don't remember. We did so many things. Anyway…favorite subject?"

"Divination." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"I didn't have to do anything. I just made up some BS that sounded mystical or whatever and she lapped it up."

"I think Harry did that Next question. What did you get for your seventeenth birthday?"

"I got a bloody watch with planets. How is anyone supposed to read something like that? I use a muggle watch."

"Huh, I know how. I could teach you. What was the first piece of magic you performed without the trace?"

"I think it was a Protego charm because one of my mates was about to jump on me, so my reaction was that." Remus chuckled at her logic.

"Alright, how many boyfriends have you had?"

She began counting. "I think twelve. I'm not sure though."

"What's the farthest you've gotten with a guy?"

"Er--"

"Oh." He said.

"Where are you most ticklish?" he asked, breaking the awkwardness.

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war. So, where is it?"

"Right under my rib cage." She said quietly, not looking at him.

"Ok," he said. She prepared herself for an attack, but it never came. "What was your most embarrassing date?"

"Oh, um…I think I'd have to say with Bobby Richardson. We were at the Three Broomsticks and we were drinking butterbeer. I had to go to the bathroom, so I got up, and of course, I tripped, and fell, but I caught myself. Unfortunately, my hand landed," she looked pointedly at his crotch.

"Ow," he winced, imagining how that felt.

"Yeah, we had to sit there all afternoon; he was in so much pain. Then when we had to leave, I had to support him. I told everyone it was because I kicked him in the shin. I still don't know if he can, you know, normally…" she trailed off, turning red.

"Ok then, yes, that is quite embarrassing. Who was your first kiss?"

"Robert Nelson."

"Where?"

"The big tree near the lake."

"Ever the descriptive one, Nymphadora."

"Watch it Lupin!"

He chuckled at her and continued his interrogation. "Well, it's you, so there must be a story behind it."

"We-ell, I was walking back from Charms when I ran head long into him. He steadied me, and I looked at him. I felt lightly fluttery, and he kept his hands on my arms far longer than necessary. We kept bumping into each other. To this day, I don't know if it was intentional or not. Regardless, one day he asked me to take a walk. We ended up near the tree, and he kissed me." She said, turning the faintest pink.

"How old were you?"

"Third year."

"Ah. I have five more. What's your mum like?"

"Well, she's kind of old fashioned, and can get in my hair, but in the end we love each other and she's always there for me."

"And your dad?"

"He's muggleborn and has a good sense of humor. We laugh a lot together and he was my best friend until Hogwarts. That's where I met Emily. We've been friends since the first trip from Platform Nine and Three Quarters."

"Is your Metamorphmagism hereditary?"

"I don't think so. There's no history of it in our family, so I think it just popped up. It's cool though, I like it."

"Interesting. If you could give yourself another name, what would it be?"

"That's a good question Professor. I'd have to say Laura or Ellie."

"But those are dreadfully common."

"Yes, I know, that's what I want one."

"Ok, last one. Then it's your turn."

"Shoot."

"Do you love me?"

"That is a stupid question Remus John Lupin. Of course I love you. I love you more than all my other 12 boyfriends combined. I love you to infinity and beyond and back infinity times."

"I just wanted to hear you say it." He said, leaning it for another heartwarming kiss. "Your turn" he said as he pulled away.

"Ok, so I'm going start like you. Favorite: color, food, animal, and article of clothing."

"Blue, Earl Grey tea, nymph, and a jumper." She gave him the same look he had given her. "Guilty. I used to like sea otters, but then I met you." She blushed.

"If you could be a kitchen utensil, what would it be?" she asked.

"What kind of question is that?" he asked incredulously.

"Just answer."

"Ok, umm, a tea pot."

"Typical. What was your favorite subject in school?"

"Arithmancy."

"Trust you to be a smarty pants. What was your worst subject?"

"Divination. I could never get the hang of it." She snorted.

"What was your favorite prank to play on people?"

"Dora, I cannot answer that one. There are too many to choose from."

"Pick." She said simply.

"Ok, sneaking up behind someone in an invisibility cloak and doing funny things to them while they look frantically around trying to find out what's going on."

"How many times have you done that to someone? Whether solo or with your Marauder groupies."

"Countless."

"As a horny teenage boy, what did you think about when you went to sleep?" she asked. He looked so surprised that she burst out in a spasm on maniacal laughter.

"Are you _trying_ to get me to spill my deep dark secrets?" he asked her.

"Just curious." She said, gasping, and holding her middle.

"I honestly don't remember. It was probably about getting some girl or something. Probably Rosa."

Tonks wiped the tears from her eyes. "What was your worst fear when Harry as a baby. Other than Voldemort. I mean, concerning the baby."

"Either dropping him or having him turn out as arrogant and flirty as his father. One of those is enough to deal with. Thank the lucky stars he's not." Tonks laughed at this answer.

"How far have _you_ gone with a girl?"

"We got to third, but then she freaked on me the next day, so no farther than that."

Tonks fought to keep a straight face for his sake. "How much do you want to do with me?"

"Nymphadora Tonks! This is becoming quite inappropriate!" Remus said, glaring at her.

"Relax Remus. Don't get your boxers in a twist, and answer the question."

Remus looked mortified as he whispered the answer.

"Sorry, couldn't hear that. What was that?"

"I want to go far. But not now, in the future, when all this is behind us."

"Sounds good professor. I'll take you up on that offer." He nodded weakly.

"Do you like warm showers or cold showers?"

"Depends on the day."

"Earl Grey or herbal?"

"Earl Grey all the way. Can't stand herbal."

"What part of Molly's mollycoddling is the worst for you?"

"When she tells me I don't eat enough and then tries to stuff me till I want to vomit it all back up, no matter how good it is."

"Funny, I feel the same way. Which Weasley kid is your favorite?"

"Jeez Tonks, playing favorites? I'd have to say Bill or Ginny."

"Ok, favorite smell?"

"Fresh baked bread or apple pie."

"Which side of the bed? right or left?"

"I don't care. If it's soft and warm, I'm good."

"What do you dream about?"

"You."

"Aww. Last one. How much do you love me?"

"That's a ridiculous question. I love you more than you can fathom."

"Stick to small words professor. But I love you too."

They leaned in simultaneously for a deep kiss, when they heard the door open. They pulled apart quickly, just in time to see Emily walk in, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey Tonks, how was your date?" Tonks shot Emily a 'what are you doing he's still here' look.

"I'd better go. I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting Tonks. 6 o'clock don't forget. And stay for dinner. It'll make Molly _and_ me happy."

And with one last kiss, he was out the door.

**So what'd you think? like all Tonks's inappropriate questions? i enjoyed writing them. so i'm not sure what's next. i think it'll be oder meeting, full moon, recovery and guard duty. 11 11...make a wish!!!! I'm going to sign off, but stay with me. i'll be back!!! thanks for reading and please drop a review! ~mangotango****101**

**PS: forgot to mention a wonderful person in my life: loverofthequill who has helped me to no end with this story. to you, i am ever greateful.**


	11. Missions that Miss

**FINALLY!!!!! I got this up...it took long enough. I know, shoot me. This chapter is a shorter than usual, but I have the next few planned out, and hopefully they will be up later this week (I have break). I apollogize sooo much for not getting back to you sooner, but I had writer's block (I hate that!), school, youth group, Holidays, and just life in general. I know those are terrible exuses, and I feel so bad, but I hope this will live up t your expectations. The tone is a bit different, but here ya go!**

**I'd like to express my ever-lasting gratitude to loverofthequill who pulled through for me again by giving me the playground in which to play. Do her a favor and check out her story "Scared to Love", it's pretty amazing. Thanks so much, this chapter is for you!**

**WARNING! ***this chapter includes some minor language (which I am VERY opposed to, but I couldn't get the intonations across without ressorting to swears). I hope this doesn't offend anyone*****

**Disclaimer: Though I have been gone long, Harry Potter still does not belong to me. Anyway, On with this story!**

How in Merlin's name did Tonks concentrate on her work the next day, she would never know. She was floating on clouds – her first date was a success!! All she could do was stare at the clock in her cubicle and will it to move faster.

"NYMPHADORA!" Moody screeched, causing Tonks to jump a foot in the air.

"What in the name of Merlin's zipper hoodie is your problem Mad-Eye?!" she yelled, once she had regained her equilibrium.

"My problem is that you have one hour left of work and you have not done a scrap of paperwork!" he lowered his tones significantly and continued, "and if you don't finish, you will _not_ be able to come to the meeting tonight, consequently, you will _not_ be seeing your beloved Remus."

"You could have just said so. You didn't need to scream, geez." She responded, spinning back to her desk.

"Geez yourself Ms. Tonks. I expect this _all_ on my desk in one hour."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure. It'll be there," Tonks muttered to herself as Moody clomped out of her cubicle. _Ahh bugger! How on Earth am I supposed to finish this?!_

***

"Remus, I think I got Carpal Tunnel today." Tonks complained to her boyfriend the moment she arrived at headquarters.

"Why is that my dear?" Remus asked, looking amused.

"Because I did two stacks of paperwork in an hour!" she whined.

"A new record. I'll make you a certificate." Remus said with a smile playing at his lips. Tonks sighed dramatically and hit him lightly on the chest. He caught her hand and pulled her close. Suddenly the world was spinning faster and a fog was clouding her brain. "I didn't get my hello kiss."

"All you had to do is ask," she said breathily.

"Well then, I should have asked sooner," he answered with a wink. Remus leaned his head down and rested it on her forehead. "Welcome my dear Nymph." He whispered to her as he lowered his lips to meet hers in a sweet, but passionate kiss.

"Oi Moony, the meeting's about to start. Minnie is going ballistic." Sirius said, emerging from the kitchen.

"We're coming," Remus said, not looking at his best friend.

"Ok, but better make it snappy, because if you don't, I'll come out again, and god only knows what I'll see next time." Sirius retorted, smirking,

"You are so _dead_ Padfoot!" Remus yelled, chasing the other man back into the kitchen.

"_What is the meaning of this?!_" exclaimed a frazzled McGonagall. "Boys, I thought you two would have matured since leaving school, but apparently I was wrong."

"You don't know just _how_ wrong Minnie," Sirius cheecked.

"Mr. Black! Just because you are long out of school and now on a first name basis with me, does not mean that I have revoked my ability to punish you." Minerva's nostrils flared menacingly.

"Aww, come on McGonagall, what are you going to do, bring us back to school one Saturday and put us to writing lines?" Sirius said, mocking horror.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Remus said, snickering.

"This all concerns you too Mr. Lupin. I would like to see both of you in my office next weekend. Now, are we all mature enough to begin this meeting?" Minerva said, looking around as if to dare anyone to say otherwise.

"Ahh, Nymphadora, I see you made it with these rascals." Moody said, nodding his head in the direction of Sirius and Remus giggling like school girls at their new punishment.

"It's TONKS! And yes, I clearly made it, though I'm sure you have given me a case of Carpal Tunnel, sir."

"Yes, very well then. We have some important business to attend. I have a new mission for two. This mission will require skills, guts, and quick thinking." Moody said gravely.

"Mad-Eye, what mission do you give us that isn't all those things?" Tonks asked realistically.

"Oh shut it girl. This one's different. This time, the two who go will be going into the heart of danger. They will be locating, and planting infiltrating devices around the Death Eater headquarters." The table collectively drew in a breath.

"Who will be going?" Tonks ventured to ask.

"Because of your cheek, you will be going." Moody said with a satisfied grin.

"No," came a small voice from the corner of the room. "I will not allow it." Remus said calmly, emerging from the shadows where he was concealed with Sirius.

"What do you mean, you won't allow it?" Moody said incredulously.

"I mean what I mean. I will not allow Nymphadora to do this mission. Especially until I know who her partner is." Remus continued steadily stepping closer to the table.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, _you_ can be her partner." Moody said.

"No Alaster, that does not make me feel better. I cannot let Dora be exposed to that kind of danger."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about Remus?!" Tonks cried, not able to keep her mouth shut any longer. "I am a fully qualified Auror and member of the Order, what do you mean, 'It's too dangerous'? Are you out of your mind?"

"No, I'm not. I don't want you risking your life! You mean too much to me. Please," he said turning to Mad-Eye, "please, let Arthur or Kingsley go. Anyone but Dora."

"Just wait a moment there Remus," she said in an eerily quiet voice. "You don't want me risking my life? Lupin, I risk my life every fucking day! I'm an auror, I'm in the order, and I'm a half-blood!" Tonks said, her voice steadily getting louder with each word. "I'm basically signing my funeral papers, and you are standing here telling me that I can't participate in the exact thing that I am risking and dedicating my life for?!"

"Yes _Tonks_, that is what I'm saying. I _know _you are in danger, but I don't want to add to that. You left school 4 years ago. You should be enjoying life, and living like a normal young adult!" Remus practically screamed.

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN! I CAN'T LIVE LIFE AS A 'NORMAL YOUNG ADULT' BECAUSE I AM A FUCKING _AUROR_!! MY _JOB_ IS TO MAKE SURE THAT OTHER PEOPLE ARE SAFE, AND YES, THAT MEANS THAT I AM AT RISK OF DYING. JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE OLDER DOES _NOT_ MEAN THAT YOU CAN CONTROL MY LIFE! YOU JUST GOT A FREAKING DETENTION AND YOU'VE BEEN OUT OF SCHOOL FOR _YEARS_!"

"Fine. Give me one good reason that you shouldn't stay behind. Give me one god reason and I will let you go."

"Remus," Tonks said, almost in tears, "I need to help people. I need to save them. I need to make it so children can run and play in the yard without their parents thinking that they will be murdered. You know what it was like when I was growing up. I couldn't leave the house without my mother or father with me. They were constantly worrying that I would be murdered in front of their eyes. I was young, but that didn't stop me from hearing my mother's screams in the middle of the night. I heard my father comforting her, telling her that I wouldn't die, and that when she came home, there wouldn't be a Dark Mark over the house." Tonks had tears pouring down her face. "It's my duty to this world to make sure that children don't grow up like I did. It's my duty to make sure that all children grow up in a house like the Weasley's," she pointed at Arthur and Molly who were holding on to each other as they watched the scene play out before them. "But I need to make that sense of security permanent. And that's why I'm here, fighting this war, and that's why you cannot stop me."

"I see that I am going to be over ruled here, but please Dora," he pulled her into a close embrace, "please, don't risk your life anymore than you have to. Don't get on the wrong side of people."

She pushed away from him and glared into his chocolate eyes. "I already am on the wrong side of someone. Her name is Dolores Umbridge. And you know _how_ I'm on the wrong side of her?" Tonks said, dangerously.

"Yes, but why don't you enlighten me? I'd like to see how you think of it." Remus said smoothly.

His tone made Tonks even madder. "I am on the wrong side of Umbridge, because I am going out with a _fucking werewolf!_"

Remus winced, as though her words physically hurt him. "Then you know what? Why don't you change that, and I'll just get out of your life." Remus said turning towards the door.

"No, that's not what I want!" Tonks pleaded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Remus groaned. "Why can't you get it through your head? I'm a threat to you! And anyway, it sounds to me like you don't want me anymore; that you can't stand who I am anymore. And if that's the case, this definitely won't work." Remus said, biting his words.

"Well, clearly I'm not the only one who has a thick skull, because I have told you, I don't care what she thinks. Umbridge can think whatever the hell she wants. That doesn't change how I see you, or how much I love you." Tonks said, her voice turning from blazing mad to a heart-wrenching tone.

"Why can't you understand?" Remus began, turning towards her. "I'm too old, too dangerous, and too poor for you. Don't you care about your job and your life?"

"Why can't _you _understand?! Of course I care about my life, but _I don't care_ about what other people think of me. I don't give a damn to what _she_ thinks. She can shun me all she wants, but she's not going to make me give you up."

"Tonks! Dora, that's ridiculous. I knew this was a bad idea from the start. Maybe I should just go. I'll leave you to risk your life all you want, but I'm not going to be responsible. Good bye Dora, I'll miss you." He kissed her forehead lightly and with a swish of his cloak, he walked out of the meeting and out of her life.

"Well, I think that effectively ends out meeting. Meeting adjourned." McGonagall said tentatively. Chairs scraped and people murmured as they left Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

***

"Did he really leave?" Tonks said, after an hour of crying.

"Yes sweetie. Would you like me to find him?" Molly said comfortingly, rubbing her back.

"No, I don't think I can see him now." Tonks looked up, and saw Molly, Arthur, Minerva, Sirius and Moody all looking at her with deep concern in their faces. "Why did he leave me?"

"He left because he needed time to think. He was hurting because you were treating him like an equal."

"Why in the name of Merlin would that be an insult?!" Tonks said quickly standing, suddenly very angry again.

"He blames himself for all the pain you go through. He's too selfless for his own good sometimes."

"Why is he so chivalrous?" she asked, plopping down on the chair. "Why?" Molly never saw Tonks looking this despaired. It was worse than when Ginny's first pet, a gold fish named Goldie, died.

"Because he's a Gryffindor, and Gryffindor's are big headed and too kind and selfless for their own good. You know what the Sorting Hat says, 'Their daring nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart'. It's not you, it's him."

"Sirius, you're my cousin and his best friend. DO something!"

"Anything for you Tonks. I'll be back. I need to go talk sense into him." He told the people around. They all nodded with approval.

***

"Remus John Lupin, you come out here right now!" Sirius yelled through the bathroom door.

"Padfoot, go away, I don't want you here." Remus called from inside.

"I don't' give a shit, because I am here to talk to you. You are a fucking idiot. You know that?"

"Yes, I did know that. You haven't failed to tell me every other time I fall into a mood like this."

"Good, I'm glad you know that. Now, get out of the bathroom so I can talk to you face to face." The door creaked open to reveal a gaunt looking Remus. "Come one out of there, and go sit on the couch."

Remus had no choice but to do what Sirius told him. "Padfoot, why are you here?"

"To tell you how much of a git you are. Do you know what you did to my cousin?"

"Yes."

"Let me here what you think." Sirius said coolly.

"I left her so she can live a happier life without the shame of being with me." Remus said, with this head in his hands

"Is that what you honestly think?"

"Yes."

"Then maybe you don't deserve her." Sirius spat. "If you knew anything about Tonks, you would know that your lycanthropy means absolutely nothing to her. She loves you for you, the Moony that we see every day, except the day of and day after a full moon. That monster that you become – that's insignificant to the amount of love that she has for you."

"She doesn't deserve my love. My love is tainted Padfoot. It was and always has been."

"Now _that_ is ridiculous. How do you think she fell for you in the first place, eh? Magic?" Sirius smiled, trying to get his best friend to crack at his feeble attempt at a joke. "Moony, the love that runs through your veins is purer than any I have seen lately. Your love is tried and true. You just need to find the courage to accept that on your own."

"But how Padfoot? I don't even know how to think about myself without wanting to rip myself to pieces because of the monster that I am."

"Moony. Look at me," Sirius said. "You are the best friend I ever had. You and James together made my life happy again, even though my house life was dreadful. Now it's just you, man. You are more human than anyone I've ever known."

"How can you think that? All I want to do is be dead."

"There, that! Right there. That's proof enough for me."

"How's that proof Pads?"

"It proves to me that you are human enough to feel this pain. That you have enough human emotions to want out. I know how you feel – I've felt that way many times in my life, but it was you and James who helped me pull through, and now it's my turn to return the favor. I hope this is enough. I don't have anything else to say. Now it's just up to you Moony." Sirius said, getting up from the couch, patting his friend on the shoulder. As he reached to open the door, Remus called out to him.

"Sirius, could you stay here a bit? Just to make sure I don't do anything _too_ drastic?" Remus said, almost pleaded.

"Of course Moony. Anything for you." Sirius reclaimed his spot on the sofa and sent a quick patronus to Molly telling her not to wait for him. The two men sat in silence, both absorbed in their own thoughts.

******Who wants to punch Remus right now? I DO!! Oh well, he'll come round...or will he? Thanks for reading and sticking with me! Reviews are greatly appreciated, and I hopefully will get the next chapter up in the next few days. Until then...~mangotango101**


	12. Mishaps and Muggles

**AHH I can't believe how lazy I've been about this. I'm so so SO sorry, but so many things have come up (for more information, check out my new story She and Ron. but really, you should read it.) But I really don't have an exuse for this, so all I can do is apologize, and hope that you forgive me. Life gets in the way of everything, don't you think? **

**So here's chapter 11, and I hope you enjoy it!!**

**Disclaimer: Still not JKR, and it's really bumming me out.**

It had been three days since the big scene at Grimmauld place. Sirius hadn't left Remus's side, except to go to the bathroom or get food. Padfoot knew that Remus would do _something_ if he didn't stay. Tonks had been a wreck, calling in sick to work for three days straight. On the fourth day of this "time of despair", Moody had had enough, and during his lunch break, flooed to Hogwarts.

"Please excuse the mess, Alaster. You didn't exactly give me much warning," Albus Dumbledore said, as he swiftly cleared his desk of the paperwork that was strewn around. "Now, how can I be of service?"

"Albus, could you please get Minerva? We need to talk."

"Why of course, but what is this about?" Dumbledore asked as he walked towards the fireplace.

"Our two best members." Moody said.

"Ah, I see. Yes, Minerva told me about that fateful meeting. Very well, just give me a moment to call her."

Moments later, Professor McGonagall stepped from the hearth and brushed soot from her robes.

"Better make this quick – I have a class to teach in 20 minutes." McGonagall said crisply.

"All right, then I'll make this short. We need to do something. Both Remus and Nymphadora are eating themselves out. Nymphadora hasn't been in the office in three days, now four, and I heard Sirius hasn't been able to leave Remus's side for fear that he will do something drastic. As you both know, I was going to have both of them do this mission together, but then their argument sort of took the meeting in another direction. I think that we should proceed with the mission and have both of them do it together. Especially now, when the only thing that's going to get us through this god awful war, other than constant vigilance is," Moody looked pointedly at Albus. "Love. They need to learn to love each other again, and then we have a better shot at winning this. So I propose we hold an emergency meeting tonight. The sooner the better." Moody finished, looking at both professors in turn.

"Yes Alaster, that sounds wonderful. I'll notify everyone. We will meet at 5:30 sharp, and I'll have Molly cook dinner for us."

"Very well, I'm sorry to be in such a rush, but I do need to get going. I'll see you all at 5:30." And without another word, she was through the fire.

"Yes, well Dumbledore, I must get back to the office. I'll see you in a few hours." Moody followed McGonagall and returned to the ministry.

***

"Sirius, I don't see why I need to go to this meeting. Tonks will probably be there and I can't face her, I just can't!" Remus cried when Sirius announced that there was an emergency meeting.

"Moony, just come ok? I'm sure there's a good reason for you to be there, so just stop being so noble and selfless and just grace them with your presence."

"Do I have to?" Remus said, sounding like a protesting toddler.

"Do it for me. Please?" Sirius almost begged.

"Oh fine."

"Good. Now go get showered and dressed. You look like living hell."

"Yes, Mum." Remus said with a flicker of mirth in his chocolate eyes.

"M hm. Just go."

Half an hour later, Remus and Sirius were both ready to go to the emergency meeting.

***

"TONKS!?" Emily cried as soon as she got a piece of parchment that read: "_Nymphadora Tonks, You are expected to be at the headquarters an hour before dinner time. Your presence is mandatory. If you do not show, there will be consequences. Your Mentor, A. Moody_".

"What?" came a dull voice from the bed room.

"There's a letter here from Mad-Eye. It sounds urgent." Emily said as she opened the door to her roommate's room. She gasped in surprise when she peered around. Em knew that Tonks wasn't doing well, but she didn't know how just how bad it was. There were clothes strewn everywhere, bits of what looked like smashed glass, fuzzy food, and goodness only knows what else.

"What does it say?" Tonks asked, not looking up from the window.

"It says that you are expected at headquarters an hour before dinner time."

"I'm not going. Tell them I'm sick."

"I'm not done. It says it's mandatory and there will be consequences if you don't show up."

"Ugh _fine_, I'll go. I'll be home in a few hours probably. Eat without me. I bet they'll feed me. I'll see you later." Tonks said in a monotone.

"Bye Kiddo. Feel better," Emily said, genuinely concerned about her friend. Tonks raised her hand in acknowledgement before disappearing with a _pop._

_***_

The rest of the Order was seated in the kitchen, awaiting the arrival of the two heavy-hearted wizards. "They have thirty seconds," Moody said tersely, looking at his watch.

"Calm down Mad-Eye, they're allowed to be a minute late," said Minerva.

No sooner than she finished, the secret society heard two _pop_s from the main entrance.

"Oh boy, they're both here at the same time." Everyone jumped at the sound of Sirius's voice, for they assumed he was still with Remus. "What? I apparated here, so they would have to meet each other face to face."

"Smart of you Sirius, very smart," said Moody sarcastically.

"Shh!" Albus said, "Listen."

***

Remus and Tonks apparated to the front step at the same time. Remus was first to regain his bearings after they collided and fell down the front steps.

"Excuse me. I apologize," said Remus, who was trying to untangle himself from Tonks.

"What? Oh, um, yeah, oops," Tonks stuttered. Remus's ears perked up at the sound of her voice. It wasn't the same from how it used to be – it was more sullen, duller. He ventured to look at her for the first time in four days. The sight that met his eyes was enough to haunt him for the rest of his life – and that was including all the horrors he had seen from the war. Remus felt another part of his guarded heart die as he took in her sunken, sallow face. Her hair was a limp, mousy brown that was a huge contrast from the vivid pink. Her entire figure seemed dead – she was skinny, her shoulders slumped, and her head seemed almost too heavy for her neck. It was a sorry sight that Remus – had his conscience not been so logical – would have kissed and made up, just so he would never have to see her like that ever again.

"Oh no, it's fine. Let's head inside. I bet the Order is wondering where we are." Remus said, helping Tonks up from the ground.

Tonks let herself peak at Remus, and what she saw was startling. His thick, graying hair was limp, and looked greyer than it had a few days ago. His chocolate eyes that were full of warmth and love were now dull and empty. The difference was unsettling and she almost didn't recognize him.

Remus, being the gentleman that he was, opened the door for her and helped her not trip over the troll foot umbrella stand. The pair walked silently to the kitchen to where the rest of the Order was seated in a way so that the two suspected that they were trying to eavesdrop.

"Ahh, finally. We were worried you wouldn't come," said Albus, nodding at both of them in turn.

"Of course we are here. We just got held up at the doorstep for a few moments, but now we are here," replied Remus.

"Wait just a minute. What's this about a 'hold up'? Are you ok? Are you hurt? Do you need back up?" Moody said, rising, heading for the door, drawing his wand.

"Calm down Mad-Eye. There's no attack. It was just two people apparating to the same place at the same time and falling down," Tonks said with a shadow of a laugh.

"Yeah yeah." Moody growled. "Now that you are here, we can begin. Sit."

Tonks and Lupin took seats, and they just _happened_ to be next to each other. Each had an inkling that that was planned. "Ok Moody, now what's this all about? Why are we called here?" Remus asked, though he had a good idea of what the answer would be.

It was not Moody who answered, but Albus.

"We have called this meeting because we still have a mission that needs to be completed. The events that brought the last meeting to an abrupt halt also brought our mission to a halt – for the moment. And not only that, but" Albus turned to Remus and Tonks. "We need to keep the love in this world in order to win this war. With every drop of love that lies between both of you, lies a drop of hope, and with every drop of love lost, a drop of hope is lost as well. We did not decide to put both of you on this mission as a punishment, but as a way to keep the hope that gets most of us through the day, alive." Albus finished with a tear in his eye.

"Let me get this straight. Even after you know that we are not together anymore, you still want to send us on a mission together? One where we will be together for days on end, and forcing us to get back together?" Tonks said skeptically.

"Yes my dear Nymphadora."

"Tonks. It's Tonks. And this is just great." Tonks crossed her arms and sat back in her chair.

"Minerva, you know how I feel about this. Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because we need you. We need both of you together, for you are stronger together than one without the other. You know what the sorting hat said this year. Well, actually, you don't, but in essence it said 'we must unite from within', and if we do, then nothing can hurt us, but if we break apart then we are each more vulnerable, and put everyone at risk. Don't you see Remus? You must go on this mission, and you must do it with Nymphadora," said Minerva.

"Man, tonight is a night for some serious talks, eh?" Sirius said. The Order chuckled and the mood was lightened considerably.

"Um, not really, because it seems as though Albus, and Minerva are doing all the talking, not you, Sirius." Remus said, with a shadow of a smile playing at his lips.

"Anyway, back on course. If I say yes to this mission, then what does that mean? What will I have to do?" Tonks said, finally understanding why her old professors and mentor were doing this to her.

"Well girl, you will be going to the Yorkshire Mansion." Moody began. "We have had extensive evidence that there is a considerable amount of Death Eater activity there. You will put up awarement charms, and because they might detect those, you will plant muggle spy thingys as well. Arthur will help you with that area. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun," said Tonks wryly.

"Albus, are you sure there's no other way?" Remus implored of the older man, still not wanting to believe the situation.

"Remus, I have told you before and I will tell you again, over and over until you understand. There is only one way that we can win this war, and that is Love. We need everyone to be loving each other, for that's the one thing that Voldemort cannot comprehend. If we are bonded not only by strength, but by Love, then Tom will have no way of breaking us apart, for he will not know how."

"All right, I understand. I accept this mission, and I accept it with graciousness," answered Remus, still not one hundred percent on board.

"Very well, with that out of the way, Molly, would you please begin supper?"

"Okay everyone, out! Supper will be ready in about an hour." Molly shooed everyone out of the kitchen into the sitting room.

"Remus, Tonks, please come with me, and we will talk about the muggle devices, or so Moody calls them 'thingys'." Arthur said, beckoning for the pair to follow him into the study on the first floor.

***

"Now then, let's give you a debriefing," began Arthur, shutting the door behind him. "There are many types of muggle spy equipment that we will be using. I'm sure you are familiar with some of them, Tonks, because your father is a muggle, and Remus because you have spent extensive amounts of time with muggles."

Tonks looked a Remus, but he just gave her a 'I'll tell you later' look.

"Okay Arthur. What are we going to be dealing with?" Tonks said, looking excited.

"We'll be using listening devices, camera monitors, and if possible, tracking devices. That will depend on when and how you go to Yorkshire."

"Okay, I know how those work, but how should we plant them and where are they going?" Remus asked.

"Let me call Alaster, he'll be able to answer that better than I," answered Mr. Weasley. He stuck his head into the floo and a moment later, Mad-Eye was climbing out of the fireplace, dusting shoot off his robes. "Alaster, they want to know where and how they should plant the bugs."

"Well, we will be planting cameras in every room, listening devices hear the cameras and along the perimeter. If you have time, put tracking devices on their robes," began Moody. Remus was ready to respond, but Moody cut him off.

'This mission will probably take you about a week, and you will plant a few thingys ever night, eventually ending with full coverage. And as you know, of course, they have Detectment charms and protection all around, so you will first need to break through those. That will have to be done every night, because when you are finished for the night, you will replace the charms, so the Death Eaters are not suspicious. We are planning the timing so to avoid as much interference with Death Eaters, but there will always be some there, no matter the time. We have been tracking them for a while now, and know that they have a big gathering every other week, and you will be going right after one, so you have approximately two weeks to complete your task. We are hoping that it will only take a week, 10 days at most. Do you understand?"

Remus and Tonks nodded, looking a bit apprehensive.

"Mad-Eye, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. You will arrive at around five o'clock, and begin your mission as soon as you have the proper cover of darkness. Death Eaters are not allowed to sleep there, so you will hopefully not run into anyone. This also means, though, that defenses will be even stronger. Good Luck." Moody finished just as Molly's head appeared in the fireplace, calling them to dinner.

Moody and Arthur went downstairs and Remus called to Molly's head that they would be down in a minute.

"So what's this about you staying with muggles?"Tonks said, in an effort not to broach the subject either of them wanted to broach.

"In some of my years of exile, I went to my cousin who married a muggle, and gave up wizardry to be with him. They have a quaint house about thirty miles south of here, and they run a full muggle household. He knows she was a wizard, but magic is a big no-no in their house, so I lived as a muggle for a couple of years." Remus said, looking at the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was in the past, and I've gotten over it. Now I have this to keep me busy."

Tonks wasn't sure what 'this' was – the Order or their situation.

"What do you mean by 'this'?" She asked.

"This mission, the Order, you", he replied.

"Me?" She asked quietly.

"Yes. Tonks, I know it's going to take time for you to respect me again, and time before you take me back, if you ever do. And honestly, it will take me time as well. Now is not the time for us to be together, but hopefully, soon it will be. On this mission, will you agree to be just my friend, and nothing more?" Remus said quickly, as if he didn't really want to say the words, but was forced to.

"Of course Remus. And yes, you got that right. It's going to take time before I can consider being in a relationship with you again, but I think that this will only speed up with process. I will be civil to you as long as you don't treat me like I'm naïve and that I'm not strong enough to face the horrors of the world."

"Agreed. Though I'm still not too happy that you're going on this mission. I won't lie to you."

Tonks gave Remus a look that made him quickly continue:

"Ok, so I care about you. But please, I worry about you. All the time. Don't' do anything rash, please."

"As long as you don't either."

"Deal. Now, I don't think we should leave dinner waiting, so let's go bask in one more night of 'peace' before we go to our own personal hells, ok?" Remus said, offering his hand to lead her down to dinner.

"The calm before the storm," muttered Tonks as she grasped his hand and felt tingles travel up and her arms and through her body. She felt safer already. "Let's go."

**See, Remus isn't all bad. Ok, maybe he is. But we can't have everything, so it is what it is. The next chapter will probably be the mission. In about 2ish weeks, I have 3 weeks off from school (holiday and school thingy) so I', hoing to get the craetive juices flowing and have a bunch of chapters up for you. Anyway, please review, and I'll see you soon! (I hope) ~mangotango101**


End file.
